One of the Guys
by DarkElements10
Summary: -First in the Boys and Girls Series- Lately, they've only been seen as 'One Of The Guys'. Not even considered a girl. And there's only so long that you can take it before you want to prove everyone wrong. -Rated T for language-
1. Prologue

**One of the Guys**

**By: Riley**

**.:Prologue:.**

* * *

><p>"Pass it over here!" James Diamond called, clapping his hands over his head. "Carlos, pass it!" He wiped his sweaty palms on the side of his shorts and held his hands up in front of his chest. Carlos Garcia faked left around Logan and then passed the basketball over to James, who drove it to the hoop and took a shot. It went in easily. "Yes!" he cheered, punching the air with his fists. "Whoo!" He grinned and turned to Carlos, exchanging a high-five.<p>

"That was just luck." Kendall Knight grumbled as he grabbed the basket ball and balanced it against his hip. Logan Mitchell, who was standing by his side, nodded in agreement. Kendall continued to sulk as he chest-passed the ball to James.

"No, that was just skill." James returned with a large grin as he passed the ball back.

"It's not just skill," Carlos chimed in, smiling as wide as James was. "It's the fact that _you _suck at basketball," Carlos pointed at Logan, who laughed sarcastically and pushed his hand away from his face. "And you just don't like losing." He added, smiling over at Kendall.

"Especially not to you." Kendall replied. "You're probably the most uncoordinated person the planet." He smacked the top of Carlos' helmet so hard that it flopped down over Carlos' eyes.

"And I don't _suck_," Logan put air quotes around the word. "At basketball. It just so happens that it's one of the sports that I'm not very good at."

"Hm, if I'm not mistaken, you've never really been great at sports anyway Logie," Their friend, Rhuben Jackson-McGuire commented as she walked up to the boys with Camille Roberts. Rhuben smirked as she had her arms crossed over her chest. "So I don't see how that would have changed over the past few years."

"Love you too." Logan replied sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked, happy to see them as always.

"The Palm Woods gym was being closed for renovations or some other thing that Bitters is trying to get money from, so we decided to come here." Camille replied with a bright smile. "I'm guessing that's what brings you guys here as well?"

"Yep," Kendall replied, matter-of-fact. "One of our only days off so we decided to just have a 'guy's day' and hang out, only the four of us. Well, James wanted to come to the gym. But then I noticed that the basketball court was empty, and we haven't played in a while-"

"And Kendall and Logan are really sucking at the moment." James replied.

"I can tell." Rhuben replied.

"Again," Logan shot her a look, feeling even more defensive. "Love you too." He and Rhuben, and Rhuben's twin Riley, had been best friends since they were eight or nine (they argue about the age every now and then) and it wasn't a secret that Logan wasn't great at sports than he was a school. So she and Riley, and apparently the other boys, always gave him a hard time about it.

"Do you want to play with us?" James asked as he spun the basketball on his finger for a second before balancing on his hip, taking the stance that Kendall had held a few moments ago.

"Nah, we got to get back to working out," Camille replied, shaking her head and pointing over her shoulder. "We're doing yoga today." She added with an excited smile. "My mom and I do it all the time and I thought that I could teach some to Rhu."

"Besides, I thought you said that it was a 'guys day'?" Rhuben replied as she used air-quotes this time, her eyebrows raising a little.

"I don't see why it should matter," Kendall replied as he shrugged. "You're, like, one of the guys." He grinned, not knowing that that was something that many girls _didn't_ want to hear, no matter how much time they spent hanging out with their guy friends. "So come on and play."

"No thanks." Camille insisted, a somewhat sharp edge laced to her tone.

"We got to get going." Rhuben added, her eyes narrowing a fraction of an inch.

Poor guys. Apparently they don't know that you shouldn't call a girl, just 'One of the Guys'. It hurts their feelings and it can cause their self-esteem to go shooting down. But with the girls that they know, hearing something like that could throw them for a loop.

And there was definitely a loop heading their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short prologue, but they get longer after this. I just wanted a story that shows something that a lot of girls go through, and it's being one of the guys, especially when there is a guy that you like and he only sees you as one of the guys or just as a friend in general. So I thought 'I wonder if the girls on BTR have ever felt that way' so that's where I got the idea for it.**

**Cheers,**

-Riley**  
><strong>


	2. Annoyed

.:**Annoyed:.**

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor, at most points of her day, found James Diamond to be really handsome and charismatic. But they were times, just like the one that she was barely able to live through, that he would totally and completely drive her crazy. You'd think that being driven crazy by a guy would be a good thing, but in this case, it was that she was trying to help him with some homework (after he practically begged her to do so) and now she was in his apartment, while he was trying on different kinds of Cuda sprays for her to smell.<p>

She only remembered the first one, it smelled spicy, but now since he had about twenty more on, it was making her head spin. And the next thing she knew, there was another puff, a small cloud of white, and his arm was thrust under her nose.

"James, can you worry about that later?" Jo asked as she pushed James' arm away. "I'm supposed to be helping you with your homework, remember? If you don't get a good grade, Miss. Collins will probably fail you."

"Ah, we got plenty of time for that," James waved the thought, or the Cuda cloud, away and gave his charming smile that he knew that a lot of girls fell for. "Now, how does this does this one smell?"

Jo rubbed her temples as she looked around the apartment. She and James were perched at the kitchen table, Carlos was watching Kendall's little sister Katie and her friends Patrick and Noah Jackson-McGuire playing a video game, all yelling at the top of their lungs at something that was happening on screen, Kendall was standing at the refrigerator juggling bottles and jars of things to put on a sandwich, and Logan was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She hadn't seen Mrs. Knight ever since she got there, but from what Kendall said, she was probably out looking for a job. Even though the guys were Big Time Rush, one of the most famous bands that were relatively new, they still couldn't pay for things until the paycheck came through, so Mrs. Knight, not being one to sit still for long, was trying to find a job.

"It smells fine," Jo said shortly and pushed James' arm away from her face again, sighing loudly as she pulled her blonde behind her ears. "Now, if you could just focus-"

"Has anyone told you today that you look really pretty?" James interrupted and smiled again, making butterflies erupt in Jo's stomach. She had liked him for a while, and even though he could be completely narcissistic, there were times that he could be really sweet and moments like this were what made Jo like him. Unfortunately, he was a HUGE flirt, so she knew that most of the time she couldn't take him literally.

"Thank you," Jo replied with a half smile. "But that's not going to keep you from getting out of your homework."

"I had to try." James merely shrugged and turned back to his notebook as Jo's heart sank.

_Does that mean that he __doesn't__ think that I look pretty today? _Jo subconsciously zoned out and frowned as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. _Or that I __do__ look pretty, but he was just using that as a distraction to get out of homework? Ugh, guys are so confusing._ Jo looked up as the door to the apartment opened and Patrick's and Noah's eldest sister, and Rhuben's twin, backed into the apartment, dragging a large bag with her.

"Do you need help with that?" Kendall laughed as he watched her. He had moved away from the refrigerator to the island and was busy making his sandwich.

Riley tossed her black hair over her shoulder and stared at him, her blue eyes flashing. Finally, she stood up straight, cracking her back as she did so and shook her head. "No, I don't need your help." She stated, emphasizing that she didn't need Kendall's help and continued to drag the bag into the room. Finally she turned around and shoved it towards Logan. "Here's your laundry, Logie," she stated, wiping sweat off of her forehead. "I never noticed before, but you wear a lot of gray."

"Thanks." Logan smiled and grabbed the bag up in his arms and

"Why did you do Logan's laundry?" Jo asked as she rested her arms on the table.

"Last time he was hanging out at Ronan's apartment I was doing some laundry and said that he could throw some in, that and because he's completely incompetent when it comes to laundry," Riley replied and reached over, lovingly messing up his hair as he walked by her to go into the room that he and Kendall shared. "I remember this one time when we were back in Texas, his mom wanted us to help him with his laundry, we just managed to make the washing machine explode."

Jo laughed at the thought of it. Logan had lived in Texas before he moved to Minnesota and met Kendall, James, and Carlos, and Riley, Rhuben, and their brothers had moved their after their parents had died in a house fire in Australia and they were adopted. She loved to hear the stories that they had to tell about them being in Texas, because it showed a different, childish side, to them. Plus, she knew that she could use it as blackmail against Logan later, if she ever needed it.

"That doesn't surprise me," Kendall remarked, focusing on his sandwich. "Practically every plan that I have come up with, usually gets worse whenever you're involved."

"That's just because I like to make things interesting, Eyebrows." Riley replied as she placed her hands on her hips and walked over to him.

Kendall stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "You know out of the _many_ nicknames that you have given me, which all suck by the way, that's probably the one that I hate the most." Kendall paused for a moment. "And all of that just makes me insist that you actually call me by my name."

"Sorry, _Kendall_, but I can't help it that you have big eyebrows, dimples in your face, and an odd obsession for hockey." Riley returned quickly.

"You don't have to be so snide about it."

Jo smirked as she watched the two of them argue back and forth. She knew that neither of them meant what they were saying and it was just their strange way of flirting with each other (even if they didn't want to admit it.) Kendall was the 'leader' of himself, James, Carlos, and Logan and Jo understood why. He's good looking, loyal, and willing to do anything to make sure that things are done fairly. Heck, she had even fallen for him at one point, but then when she noticed the way that he was looking at Riley, she had given up.

Now Riley, on the other hand, had insisted on giving him nicknames mainly to annoy him, and it worked, but Jo also could tell that there was another emotion underneath all of their bantering and name calling. It had been shown on more than one occasion, since she was always willing to help him whenever they were having trouble with Gustavo, their music producer, or anything else that the guys needed help with in the music industry.

"You look a little more dressed up than usual Riles," Jo called with a bright smile. "Have a hot date tonight?"

"Shut up, Jo." Riley replied as she made a face back at her. Jo laughed to herself, twirling her pencil around her fingers, and watched as Riley cleared her throat and pulled her black hair behind her ears. Jo's eyebrows furrowed together as she watched Riley nervously rub her arm.

_She's nervous. _Jo realized and then she smiled a little wider. _She's going to ask him out. _Jo was considered the match-maker out of their group of friends, and took pride in whenever she was able to get one of her friends on a successful date. And she had wanted Riley and Kendall to get together for a while, along with her twin Rhuben and Logan. And now she was going to see it happen. _Finally, I know they've liked each other for a while._

"So, uh, do you want to go to a movie or something?" Riley asked Kendall, looking a little nervous. But then she masked it with a look of nonchalance. "And I don't usually do this much, so you should take it as a compliment."

"Oh," Kendall looked down at his sandwich again and busied himself with it. "Well, it sounds like you're asking me out on a date," he said it slowly as he gauged Riley's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

_Uh-Oh. _Jo bit her bottom lip in worry as she watched Riley raise an eyebrow.

"And that's cool and all, but you're one of my closest friends, like one of my best friends, and I think that it would be a little weird if we did go out." Kendall looked Riley in the eye; her face was void of any emotion. "I mean, you're one of the guys, so it would be like, asking James on a date." He laughed a little.

"And I'd expect you to pay!" James stated loudly.

Jo noticed movement across the room and saw that Katie, Patrick, and Noah had abandoned the video game they were playing and were watching Kendall and Riley. Katie's eyes were narrowed and she was shaking her head and Patrick and Noah were just watching quietly. This was a shock as Jo had never heard them quiet since she met them.

"I hope that it doesn't make you-"Kendal was cut off.

"It doesn't make me anything." Riley interrupted firmly, her eyes flashing. She sighed heavily and turned to her brothers. "Do you need a ride home or something? Rhu and I were gonna go to a sleepover at Jo's later so…"

"We'll walk," Noah replied in his quiet tone. "Or Mama Knight will drive us."

"Cool," Riley nodded once. "I have to get to work, see you later."

"Be at my apartment by seven if you can," Jo called after her, seconds before the door closed. She turned to Kendall and gave him a pointed look.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're an idiot." She replied.

* * *

><p>Jo rested her chin on her hand as she scanned her room, making sure she had everything that she needed for the sleepover that she was hosting for the girls. Basically every other Friday they had a sleepover, just to get away from the guys for a while and to gripe about whatever was bothering them and she knew that this week they were going to have a lot of problems to talk about this time.<p>

"Jo," there was a knock on her bedroom door and she turned and flashed a smile at her father, who poked his head into the room. "Your friends are here," he said and then raised an eyebrow. "They all seem pretty mad about something."

"Yeah, well," Jo walked over to her father and gave him a hug around the waist. "We just recently found out that all guys seem to be jerks."

"Well, I'm glad that you know that now rather than later," Mr. Taylor replied with a humored smile. "So you don't get your hearts broken later." He ruffled Jo's hair. "Try not to make so much noise and have fun." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and disappeared from the doorway, where seconds later, Riley, Rhuben, Camille, Katie, and their last girlfriend, Stephanie King, slipped through the door.

"So I'm assuming that we're all mad because of the same thing." Stephanie commented, putting her digital camera down on Jo's desk before sitting down on the bed. She was definitely upset, for she never let go of her camera, it was almost always glued to her hand.

"Meaning the guys are even more stupid than we thought?" Katie commented and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I mean, just by watching what happened with my idiot of a brother today, my hope for their half of the population has gone down."

"Please, I'm trying to get over the embarrassment." Riley muttered, tugging at her shoestrings.

"Just out of curiosity," Camille spoke up slowly. "Has the past few conversations you had with the guys have the phrase 'you're one of the guys' somewhere in there?" she asked, using air-quotes around the words.

"Yep." Came the unanimous reply.

"I'm seriously sick of hearing that." Rhuben said as she shook her head. "I mean, there's only so many times that your self-esteem will take a hit because of hearing that."

_If we're so tired of having to hear that all the time, so why don't we prove to the guys that we're not one of them. _Jo thought to herself, a plan forming. _I mean, we have to use separate bathrooms, we have different tastes in clothes, what amuses us is different. So they can't just go and say that we're the same. _"So why don't we change it?" she spoke out loud and looked at her friends with a mischievous glint in her eye…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapters to this story are going to be as short or as long as I see that they need to be. (Just like it is in Live and Let Live and Live and Let Die.) I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one is from Stephanie's POV. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	3. Anxious

**.:Anxious:.**

* * *

><p>Stephanie sighed as she closed her video camera, crossing one leg over the other as she set her video camera aside, looking out over Palm Woods Park. If anyone had tried to pick it up at that moment, she would probably bite their head off as well as their hand. Now there was a reason that she was so protective of her video camera and it was for three different reasons. One; it was the camera that her mother had given her before she left her home to go to the Palm Woods as she was trying to become a filmmaker, two; because her dad said that he wouldn't get her another one if she broke this one, and three; because most of the films that she took had to do with Carlos.<p>

She remembered when she first met him, she was only trying to work on her ghost story for a project that she was doing for a film festival and then had seen the four boys and knew that they would be perfect for her movie. Sure she scared them nearly half to death, but it was so funny to see them freak out so much as well as getting her movie filmed so easily and quickly. And, somehow, it just accepted her into their group of friends quickly and easily. She knew for a while that she had some feelings for the helmet-clad boy, he always made her laugh and his crazy antics gave her something to film. In fact on most days where he didn't have anything to do, Carlos would beg Stephanie to film him doing something crazy just because he was bored and she usually went along with it because she was bored. (Well, that was what she told people if they ever asked.)

But now…things weren't going as well between the two of them.

Stephanie picked up her video camera again and turned it on, pointing it to herself. She had started making video diaries a while ago, and now being in the Palm Woods Park by herself really reminded her of things that had been happening lately. With her, her girlfriends, and with the guys. Things were just getting really complicated.

"Alright," Stephanie looked at her watch as she continued to hold her camera in front of her face. "Today is the 14th, it's a Saturday, and well, I guess I have some news. First I'll explain what happened the last time I was with Carlos. I was going out to film on location, since I some friends were helping me with my movie and Carlos passed me in the hall." Stephanie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Of course, the guy that I've liked for a while just treats me like his buddy. We talk all the time on the phone, and hang out in and outside of school. Of course I would be naive enough to think that he would possibly consider me to be someone who he could date." She licked her lips. "So one day I decided to tell him how I felt about him. Well, really, I didn't have a choice, Jo and Camille practically forced me into it. Anyway, long story short I told him how I felt and like an idiot, I added at the end that I didn't care if he felt the same way or not in return, and that I still wanted us to be friends."

She gave the camera a look. "Yes, I know, pretty stupid. But I didn't really have big expectations for it, I only hoped for a date. Carlos called me later that afternoon. And basically what he said was," she lowered her voice to match Carlos'. "Just because you feel one way and I feel another doesn't mean anything has to change between us. In fact, I think you are cooler because of it. And then he decided to talk about the science test that we had upcoming the next day. I didn't cry, didn't show any emotion. But every girl deserves reasoning behind being rejected. He didn't give that to me. All I wanted was a date. Not even a relationship."

"But now I realize why he turned me down, it's because I'm just one of the guys. (Not to mention the fact that he's been chasing after the Jennifers.) Now trust me, I'm not the only one that's been having this problem, Jo, Camille, Riley, and Rhuben have been having the same problem. I'm not sure about Katie…I don't think she's actually interested in guys yet. But a couple of days ago we had this sleepover where we basically bashed the guys, and when I say the guys I mean Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan, because they all seem to be taking us for granted right now. So Jo comes up with this idea to get back at them, we're going to try and act as differently as possible to get them to notice, or just make them jealous, whichever comes first."

"At first I was completely against the idea, I mean, when guy's liked me it was because I was being myself and not acting like anyone else. And trust me Riley and Rhuben were completely against the idea, calling Jo crazy (and a bunch of other Australian slang words I don't know) and I had to agree. I think it's because the three of us are tomboys (but I can be girly when I want) while Jo and Camille are complete girly-girls and I didn't really like the idea of having to be girly all the time. But now…I think it will be fun to mess with the guys' heads a little."

Stephanie put down her video camera and grabbed her cell phone. _Mom should be happy, now I'm actually going to willingly wear girly stuff when I don't have to. _Stephanie thought to herself as she punched in Jo's number and held the phone up to her ear, waiting for Jo to answer. "Hey Jo, its Steph," she said as soon as Jo picked up. "I think I'm going to go along with your idea…it's time for the guys to realize that we're girls as well as their friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I figured that talking about Stephanie's problems in a way that incorporated her video camera was a good way to show Stephanie's side of what was going on. Now Riley or Rhuben's chapter is next, I don't know, with the two of them I might just put them both in one chapter and then Camille and then Katie and then the cycle will go from them. (Jo, Stephanie, Riley/Rhuben, Camille, and then Katie.) The story picks up in the next chapter and I know that you guys are going to like it. This story has drama and everything, but it's also supposed to be humorous. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	4. Proposition

**.:Proposition:.**

* * *

><p>"No, Jo, I've told you a million times, I'm not doing this!" Riley declared as she crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.<p>

"Well, how else are you going to get Kendall or Logan," Jo shifted her eyes over to Riley's twin, who was standing in the same stance as her sister. "To be your boyfriends without doing it."

"That was a low blow there," Rhuben commented, her eyes narrowing even further. She then threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "And besides, unlike Riles, whoever said that I even like Logan? We're friends!"

The three girls were standing in the food court in the mall. Jo already had Camille and Stephanie on board to go with her plan, but she knew that the two people that were going to be the hardest to convince as they were probably the most stubborn people that she had ever met in her entire life. At times it bugged her, but other times it was something that she really liked about them. Jo sighed heavily as she looked around at all of the people that were strolling by them, so interested in the stores and the shopping around that they didn't even recognize the three girls.

"It's not that I had to say anything about it," Jo gave a wicked grin. "It's just the fact that I can see in your eyes that you looooooove him." She then started to raise her voice. "You know, the boy that you have known for forever and-"

"Stop!" Rhuben held up a hand, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"You guys don't call me the matchmaker for nothing," Jo continued as she lowered her voice again. "I have to know everything about your love lives, and because of that," she put her arms around the twins' shoulders and turned them around. "I know that Dak and WayneWayne wouldn't be completely against going out with you guys, even if it's to make someone else jealous, so you might as well just go now." She then moved her arms from their shoulders and pushed them towards the two boys that she had spotted. "I'll wait back here so you're not nervous or anything."

"Uh-huh," Rhuben rolled her eyes and scuffed her Punkrose shoes. "Fine," she sighed heavily. "Let's get this over with."

"Remind me to kill Jo later," Riley stated and ran her fingers through her hair and strode forward, maneuvering through the crowded tables until she reached the table that Dak Zevon and Wally 'WayneWayne' Dooley were sitting at.

Dak Zevon is the number one teen idol or whatever, he sings, dances, and acts and is very well known amongst million of girls. He was the one that had helped Big Time Rush get ready for their first concert by using exercises like getting used to bright stage lights, getting used to fans trying to grab them off stage, and what to do if a fan had gotten onstage. Because of that, he tried to help the guys whenever he could and eventually became one of their closest friends. WayneWayne, on the other hand, tried really hard to get into the boy-band at first, even acting rude to do so, but after Camille had told the guys that he was someone she used to work with as well as being a really nice person, they saw through him and kicked him out of the band. But then he apologized to the boys and after a long while, he eventually became their friend as well.

Dak looked up as they approached and gave a bright smile before it turned to a smirk that he directed towards Riley. "I'm surprised that you were willing to come out of the dark today." He commented.

"Can it Zevon, I'm not in the mood." Riley snapped as she and Rhuben pulled out the empty chairs at the table and sat down. "We have a proposition for you guys."

WayneWayne's eyebrows shot up his forehead and Dak narrowed his eyes slightly. At the look on their faces, Rhuben sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Not like that you pervs, we just need your help on something."

"Yeah, well, we heard from Jo that you girls have been having a lot of problems with the guys lately," WayneWayne commented and then looked over at Riley. "Sorry Kendall turned you down."

_Note to self, kill Jo slowly. _Riley thought to herself as she blinked slowly. "Well _that's_ not embarrassing at all." She commented out loud.

"What can we do to help?" Dak asked as he pushed his tray of food away and crossed his arms, resting them on the table in front of him.

"Well, what we want you to do is date us," Rhuben stated, taking up the lead of the conversation. "Real, fake, I don't care."

"So essentially, you just want to make Kendall and Logan jealous because they see you more as friends than a girl who are also their friends." WayneWayne replied, more of a statement than a question. He then looked confused. "I don't get it really, why would you want to make them mad, getting guys jealous almost never works," he shrugged. "Besides, it's better to be yourself than anything you're not, and if they can't see that they're either completely blind or just really stupid." He then noticed the looks on Dak's, Riley's, and Rhuben's faces. "I have two older sisters, so I know what to do or not do when it comes to dating." He clarified.

"What's in it for us?" Dak asked, turning back to the two girls.

"Duh," Riley rolled her eyes and then looked at him pointedly. "You get to date us."

"As much of a good thing as that is," Dak then turned his gaze to Rhuben. "I might need to have a little more incentive then that."

"Worry about it later," WayneWayne put a hand in his best friend's face. "Basically what I need to know is what happens if the guys find out that you're just trying to make them jealous along with what happens when the press gets a hold of it?" He nodded over to Dak. "I don't know about you, but I think that Dak is way too famous for this to go over lightly with his fans."

"Please," Riley snorted. "You're acting like we've never dealt with crazy fans before." She waved a hand in the air. "We'll deal with it when it comes to it. Anyway, since this whole thing isn't really real, we'll go on your terms and you can call it off whenever you want."

WayneWayne looked over at Dak and shrugged; Dak looked at the ceiling for a moment and then nodded back before turning to the girls and sticking out a hand. "Alright, it's a deal. But," he held up a finger. "If we get caught, it's all on you."

"Deal." Riley reached out and shook his hand firmly.

The twin girls then got up and walked back over to Jo, who was tapping her foot on the floor, looking impatient, glancing at her watch over and over again. "Well?" she asked when she finally noticed the girls in front of them.

"They're all for it." Rhuben replied with a stoic expression as she slid her hands into her back pockets.

"Awesome!" Jo clapped her hands excitedly. "Now we just need to get the final details of our plan and everything will go perfectly."

"So I think that instead of calling you the match-maker of our little group, I think that we should call you the revenge seeker." Riley stated dryly as she shook her head, although there was a little smile on her face.

"Aww," Jo placed a hand over her heart. "But you love my anyway."

"And I often wonder why." Rhuben concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is for Katie and then it will go in the circle again. Since these chapters are kinda like introductory ones, the chapters after Katie's first one will be longer than these. I'm glad that you guys like this story so much. It was just an idea that came to me and I'm basically writing it as I go along, but I'm glad you're all interested, funny and dramatic moments are coming up. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	5. Act Natural

**.:Act Natural:.**

* * *

><p>So, there Camille was sitting in Math class at the Palm Woods School. When WayneWayne answered a question. She admittedly wasn't paying attention before, so it was kinda weird that she'd tune in just then to hear his voice.<p>

Which was really kind of a nice voice.

He explained something about Rational Expressions, which was kind of ironic because the expression that was on his face wasn't at all rational. Like math was _interesting_. Kind of the same expression that Logan had on his face whenever he talked about math or science. (Admittedly no one really paid attention when he went off on a tangent about either subject.)

Of course, Miss. Collins responded with her pleased voice that she gets when someone says something right and smiled pleasantly. Camille surprised herself by thinking that he was really kind of attractive when he smiled.

So you know, she guess she started _unconsciously_ checking him out.

Of course, that was when she realized he was looking back at her. Embarrassing, much? So, their eyes locked (she won't say _"met"_, 'cause _"eyes meeting"_ sounds too romantic, and there's no romance there, just chagrin), and her first instinct was to start sputtering out some apology about how she wasn't looking at him, just kinda staring into space, but she knew how lame that'd be.

So, Camille coolly acknowledged his look for a second and then let her eyes slide back to the blackboard. If only she had left it at that. But then she felt eyes on her, so you know, she had to look back at him to see if he was looking at her.

And so she did.

And he was.

And it was awkward.

'_I mean, WayneWayne was my best friend and I still kinda had a thing for Logan. I mean, I know that Rhu was all for him and I'm fine with that, they would be cute together, but there are still feelings there._' Camille thought to herself as she rested her chin in her hands. '_Not that he would even notice anyway, I never noticed before but the guys are really bad with girls and if it wasn't for Jo pointing it out to me than I would probably continue chasing after one of them with no second thought in my head.'_ Camille shook her head as she rolled her eyes. '_That's why Wally's my best friend, he's always so nice to girls…whoa, Camille, where did __that__ come from?_' she shook her head harder.

"That's all that we have for today," Miss. Collins' voice broke into Camille's thoughts. "Your homework assignment is on page 231, have a good day."

'_Get it together Camille, you're trying to get back at the guys so they don't take you for grated anymore, stay focused and act natural._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to make this Camille chapter really sound like Camille, but I don't think I did it justice. Oh well, the story is just beginning so I should get better at it. Now all that's left is Katie's 'introduction chapter' and then the story will finally pick up (as well as the chapters getting longer). I hope you guys like it and I'll update again soon.**

**While you're waiting, if you haven't already, please check out my story 'I'm With You', it will be updated again later today!**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	6. Advice

**.:Advice:.**

* * *

><p><em>There's something about you that I'll never be able to place. For the life of me I'll never figure it out. At least, I don't think I will. Unfortunately, I seem to be at that stage in my young teenage life (as I'm only 13) where everything is confusing.<em>

_Every time I'm with you, both of you, it's just really hard. Through the time I've known you, you've made it clear that you're not easy to get rid of, especially when I'm mad at you for one reason or another. I've told both of you guys the thoughts and feelings that I have had, I've talked to you guys more than I have ever talked to my brother. And it might be because of that reason exactly, because he's my brother and you guys are my best friends. Sometimes I wish that you would just leave me alone so I didn't have to worry about these feelings that I've been having, but you're my best friends and you even though you know about them, you don't treat me like I'm weird or like I'm just a girl. I know you know I'm a girl and you treat me that (unlike my brother and his idiot friends) and you also treat me as your best friend. _

_So why is it so hard for me?_

At the sound of the apartment door opening, Katie quickly took the notebook that she was writing in, slammed it shut, and shoved it under the orange couch cushion. She looked up and gave a bright smile, a little too bright, as Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James entered the apartment, talking about one thing or another.

"Hey baby sister," Kendall greeted her with a grin and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. He then took a step back and looked at her closely. "You've been journaling again haven't you?"

"What gives you that idea?" Katie asked, quirking an eyebrow as she looked at him hard.

"Oh I don't know," Logan shrugged his shoulders as the other guys gathered around and sat down on the couch with her. "The fact that you looked like you were hiding something."

"That and you jumped a mile in your seat when we got here." James added with a nod.

"And we saw you put your journal under the couch cushion." Carlos concluded. With that, he reached under the seat that Katie was sitting on and yanked the journal out so hard that the cushion came away from the couch and she fell to the ground. "Now, let's see what we have in here." He opened the notebook, licked his thumb, and started to turn the pages.

"Give me that!" Katie dove onto Carlos' back and tried to grab the notebook out of his hands.

"Katie, calm down." Kendall reached out and grabbed Katie's notebook from Carlos' hands with his left hand, and lifted his sister off of his friend with his right hand as James and Logan laughed. "He's just teasing you. No offense, but you don't seem like the journaling kind of girl."

"Yeah, well," Katie was blushing a little, but she knew that there were some things that she could talk to her brother and his friends about. "I've just been having a bit of trouble lately and I've been kind of confused so I've been writing it down."

"What kind of problems?" James looked interested. "We could help if you like?"

"Yeah, what he said!" Carlos agreed and waited until Katie turned away from him and tried to grab the notebook again, but she turned away and smacked him over the head with it. "Hey!" he laughed, rubbing his head. "I just want to see if you wrote anything about me."

"I did," Katie replied, hitting him again, smiling. "I wrote how crazy your are!"

"Well, we knew that ever since we were kids," Logan replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What problems are you having?" He asked gently. "School?"

"Uh," Katie hesitated.

"No, I know what it is," Kendall said and a smile slid onto his face. "This has to do with Patrick and Noah doesn't it?" he questioned.

Katie blushed a little bit nodded. Then her blush faded and she rolled her eyes groaning a little. "They know that I like them, but…they haven't done anything. They've treated me exactly the same that they have been doing before, as a best friend." She paused again. "And…well….I want something more than that."

"Well you're 13, so that doesn't surprise me that you're interested in guys now," Logan stated bluntly. "And it's no surprise that you like both of them because they're you're best friends and because they're older than you."

"They're not that much older than me!" Katie replied indignantly, always hating being the youngest out of her friends.

"That aside," Kendall shot Logan a look. "Basically what you should do is talk to them so you can all sort out your feelings. If one of them likes you, you have to be sure that the other is OK with it, or doesn't think it's weird, because besides the fact that they're friends and brothers, they're twins too, so things could get a little weird."

"Oh really?" Katie snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. _He doesn't even realize that he should be giving himself some sort of the same advice. Well, he __is__ a guy, so I might as well spell it out for him. _"Cause I think that you should listen to your own advice."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall looked confused as he looked over at his friends. Katie rolled her eyes again and looked at Logan, Carlos, and James, from their expressions it was obvious that they didn't know what she was talking about either.

"If you don't know, then it most likely doesn't apply." Katie quipped and slapped her notebook against her palm once before turning and striding to her room. '_Boys_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys the Katie chapter is now done, so that means….LONGER CHAPTERS and the story finally picks up! (Meaning none will be less than 3000 words). I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	7. Putting the plan into action

**.:Putting The Plan Into Action:.**

* * *

><p>Jo sat there, minding her own business and trying to pay attention to the lesson, wishing for the school day to be over. But Miss. Collins was going on and on, lecturing on World War I. The hand comes out of nowhere, placed strategically in a silent invitation. 'Hold my hand.'<p>

She looks at the hand, up the arms and finally to the face that's looking at her charmingly. James, of course. His head is tilted ever so slightly in her direction, asking her to take his hand. But Jo smiled back, ever so slightly, and shakes her head. She was still annoyed with him for not getting the hint that she liked him, plus it annoyed her even more that she was falling for him when he flirted with almost every girl that crossed his path.

In short, Jo came to the conclusion that James was a player. And she was _not_ going to get played for by player, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction unless she knew that he was genuinely showing feelings for her. '_Keep strong Jo, you and the girls are definitely going to show the guys what they're doing wrong when they're hanging out with us, and if you continue to fall for his charm, then your plan isn't going to work.'_

With that thought, Jo slid her eyes across the room and looked at the other three boys that were his best friends. Kendall was scribbling on a sheet of paper, probably drawing something hockey related, Carlos was leaning over his desk, a goofy smile on his face as he stared at the back of the Jennifers' heads, and Logan was actually taking notes. She then looked over at Camille and Stephanie. As if sensing that she was looking at them, the two turned and caught her eye, giving a smile.

'_Poor boys, they don't know that in a few mere minutes their world is going to erupt into nothing but confusion._' Jo smiled to herself and gave her friends a short wave before turning her attention back to James.

She reached out her hand and pushed his off the desk. She doesn't need his... _playerness_ right now.

James just smiles and laughs quietly, so as to not grab their teacher's attention. Jo recognized it easily, it was his flirty tone, and because James flirted so much, he didn't even realize what effect it had on girls or their hormones. It drove them crazy. He once again places his hand on her desk, same position as before. Jo just shakes her head, all the while smiling and glancing around the room.

_'No one's watching. No one would know_.' she tells herself. But that would mean he wins, and she couldn't allow that. 'Besides, it's his attention, not his so called _love_ that you want. He wants you, he's always wanted you, but do you really think he cares about you?'

So she once again pushes his hand off the desk. He laughs and the cycle is started once again.

Only this time, she takes a different approach. Jo clenched her hand into a fist and bumps it against his. She laughs quietly at his face. She once again tries to bump her fist but he manages to grab it. She scowls at the sudden change of tactics and wrestles her hand away.

"Stop." She whispers silently.

"Aw come on, it would be fun." James whispered back. "Just holding hands in class."

"I don't do fun," Jo replied simply and then made a face when she realized how odd that sounded, since she helped the guys with their plans for fun on almost a daily basis. "At least not in class, I actually like to learn you know, some subjects interest me."

"Am I one of those subjects?"

"Shut up."

He smiles and holds his hand out in a fist. She bumps it and turns her attention back to Miss. Collins. But unfortunately, he wants her to do a handshake.

"James, would you care to explain why you are holding your fist at Jo?"

Jo ducked her head, so her blonde hair fell over her face, making it look like she was busy working on her work as she heard everybody turn to look at James. After a few seconds passed, Jo flipped her hair to the other side of her head and looked up at James with an expression of mild confusion as he stared at Miss. Collins, his mouth wide open and green eyes just as wide.

As James tried to stutter out an answer, never liking to be called on or have any attention called on him in class (unlike the attention he loved to receive anytime else), Jo turned back to her notebook, grinning like a fool.

'_Sucker_' she thought to herself, her pleased grin stretching as wide as it could.

But it wasn't until _after_ class that she put everything else into action. First she had to catch up to Stephanie and Camille. "Alright Steph, I already started my plan with James," I said to them quietly. "Acting like him, flirting on and off and messing with his head. Now you have to go and flirt with Carlos," she turned to Camille. "And you have to go and get changed, Riley and Rhuben are gonna start their parts of the plan tomorrow."

"Why is it that I'm the only one that has to dress and act like a guy?" Camille asked, curling her upper lip in disgust and annoyance.

"Because you're the actress," I replied as patiently as possible. "And while Riley is pretending to date WayneWayne, who I _know_ that you secretly have feelings for, you need to show the guys that if they're calling you one of the guys, then you can be one of the guys."

"Well, what about Katie?" Camille asked, her expression changing into one of concern. "I mean, with her problem with Patrick and Noah."

"The way I see it, she probably should just deal with her feelings for the two of them in a normal, healthy way," Stephanie replied slowly as she thought about what to say. "I mean, she's a young teenager and having your first crush is really hard. Besides," she shrugged. "She can find her weird sense of amusement watching her brother and his friends get the hell confused out of them."

"Oh there's James," Camille nudged my shoulder and pointed. "Go get him girl, I have to go buy some more clothes." Her smile wilted. "From the guys' section." She added under her breath and walked off.

"And I've gotta find Carlos," Stephanie added. "Which shouldn't be hard, because he's always running around the place like he's on some sort of drug."

"You got that right," Jo replied with a laugh and waved to her friends. She ducked into the bathroom and pulled out her makeup bag. After swiping on some blush, putting on more mascara, and blotting on lip-gloss, she exited the bathroom and sauntered over to James, where he was talking to Guitar Dude. "Hey," she greeted them cheerfully, keeping her eyes on James.

"Hey." James greeted back, smiling politely, but Jo could see a hint of confusion in his eyes. Guitar Dude noticed the somewhat tension in the air and excused himself, sauntering off as he played chords on his guitar.

"So, you looked kinda lonely," Jo said in what she hoped was a sexy voice. She hadn't ever used it before and decided that trying it out and perfecting it would be a good idea. And now was a good time as any. "Thought I'd come join you by the pool." She gestured over to the Palm Woods pool with a questioning lift to the end of her sentence, but still saying it as a statement.

When James looked at her, she had to force her gaze away from his lips and instead looked at his hazel eyes. "I _was_ lonely, thanks."

Jo looked around and rocked back and forth on her heels as James didn't move. "So, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, just the other guys." James replied with a short shrug of his shoulders. "They went up to get towels and stuff." He rolled his eyes. "You know Logan, he freaks out if someone doesn't put on a drop of sunscreen, but he can't be nearly as bad as Mama Knight." He grinned.

Sadly, it seemed that James wasn't very good at keeping a conversation going today. '_But then again, he's probably wondering why I'm completely flirting with him now when I rejected him so badly in class._' Jo thought to herself. '_Now he knows how I feel, but of course I'm going to make him feel worse._'

"I really love your outfit," Jo began, smiling suggestively as her eyes slowly raked up and down his body. "Those pants look especially good on you." A light blush stained his cheeks and, before she could stop herself, "you have a cute blush" slipped past her lips. That comment made his face darken even more.

His reply was a brisk "Thanks." Then, after effectively clearing the blush from his face, he looked to her with a bright smile and returned the compliment. "You look downright attractive yourself."

Jo took a step closer to James, invading his personal space, and brought attention to her lips by bringing her hand up and rubbing them slightly. On her hand's way down, it caught on his shirt – purposely, of course. "Your shirt's really soft; I'm jealous."

A partly amused, partly confused smile tugged on James' lips. "Jealous? Of me or of the shirt?"

"Both," she answered, voice quieting a bit as her eyes traveled to James' lips. "For different reasons, of course."

"Oh, of course."

"Well," Jo abruptly took a large step back. "I would love to hang at the pool with you guys, but I forgot that Dad wanted me to run out to the store for him, so I'll see you later." She beamed and then winked at James, causing his expression to now change to one of full blown confusion. "Tell the guys I said 'hi'."

With that, Jo turned on her heel and walked away, knowing that James was watching her every move…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter up. What did you guys think? Is there anything that you would love to see in this story? If it doesn't show up here, it might show up in the sequel that's focused on the guys. I'll update again soon. (Chapters will get longer as the story moves on. Yes, Jo is probably the ring-leader of this whole thing and in my opinion, if this were an episode, I think she would be. She has that kind of assertive 'when-I'm-mad-everything-is-going-to-go-my-way-and-I-won't-listen-to-your-idea' kind of personality. At least, I think so. Anyway, I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	8. Have you ever seen a tomboy flirt? 1

**.:Have You Ever Seen A Tomboy Flirt? (Part 1):.**

"Yes, scary movie marathon!" Carlos cried as he jumped down onto the couch next to Stephanie and grabbed the remote. "I've been waiting for today for forever." Stephanie giggled a little at his excitement, knowing that he didn't really make much sense when he was over the top excited about something. So she decided not to correct him.

_Besides, even if I'm going along with Jo's plan that doesn't mean that I can't actually flirt with Carlos. _Stephanie thought to herself, justifying the small feeling of guilt that tightened her stomach. _It's good to have some time alone, when he's not fawning all over the Jennifers, especially since they don't like him the way I do._

Stephanie took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, settling back against the couch in her apartment as Carlos leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, already enraptured with the movie. His eyes were wide and he was gasping lightly every now and then when something moved. Even if it wasn't scary.

_Now all you have to do is just start flirting with him and things will go from there. _Stephanie gave herself a pep-talk, tilting her head to the side as she scratched behind her ear. _Then again, your tactics with flirting haven't really worked so far, so why should it work now?_

"So, uh, Carlos," Stephanie thought about everything that she had ever seen in movies about flirting and thought about what would be good to start with. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. "How's your guys' music coming along?"

"Fine." Carlos replied, his eyes still on the TV.

"Really?" Stephanie frowned a little, twirling her hair around her finger. "Are you guys working on new songs right now?"

"Yeah." Carlos still had his eyes on the computer.

"More dance ones?"

"Mhm."

Stephanie reached over and grabbed the remote. She yanked it from Carlos' hands and then pushed the mute button, finally getting Carlos' attention as he turned to her with wide eyes, silently asking why she muted the movie.

"You could at least answer my questions you know." She stated, only slightly annoyed. She couldn't help it, whenever she got a good look into Carlos' eyes, she melted.

"I _was_ answering your questions!" Carlos replied, honestly not knowing why she was upset.

Stephanie sighed, grabbed the pillow behind her, and lightly bopped Carlos on the head with it. Carlos then frowned, a mischievous look in his eye and turned around to grab him pillow. When he turned back around, Stephanie launched at him knocking him onto his back on the couch.

He tried to push her off of him but Stephanie succeeded in twisting so that the two of them fell onto the floor, him banging his head on the coffee table in the process. As Carlos went to hold his head, Stephanie grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back.

"Ha!" She laughed in triumph.

"You're mine now!" Carlos replied. With a quick jerk, he pulled his arm out of Stephanie's grasp and as quick as lightning had her in the same position he was just in.

Stephanie back kicked at him and he dodged, losing his grip. She jumped up and swung at him, hitting his chin. The two of them tumbled around, alternating headlocks and light punches until they were exhausted and only half heartedly enjoying their play fight.

Carlos rolled Stephanie over and jumped up to escape but she pinned him onto the couch. "I didn't know you like to be on top, quite the female dominatrix, aren't we?" he smugly shot at her, laughing at the embarrassed look on her face.

"Ass" Stephanie tossed back carelessly, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Wench"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Pig"

"Whore"

"You wish" Stephanie grinned.

"You know it babe." Carlos grinned back.

With that comment, Stephanie pushed herself up to get off of him. But Carlos pulled his arms out from under him, causing him to fall right back onto his chest.

They just looked at each other, eyes searching for something we thought they glimpsed in the others.

Stephanie snapped back to reality first, "Move over."

Somehow they managed to push themselves to opposite ends of the couch.

They fell into a comfortable silence watching the movie while desperately trying not to look at the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to get put up (and that it's so short). I started Driver's ED on Monday and I've actually been really tired from getting up early from it and have had no inspiration to do anything after I get back, but here's the chapter anyway. Next one has some Kendall, Logan, Riley, Rhuben, Dak, WayneWayne drama so I bet you guys are going to like that. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	9. Have you ever seen a tomboy flirt? 2

**.:Have You Ever Seen A Tomboy Flirt? (Part 2):.**

* * *

><p>"Do you see them?" Rhuben asked, lightly tapping Dak on the shoulder. Dak tilted his head to the side, bringing his binoculars up to his face as he peered through the bushes of Palm Woods Park. Rhuben frowned when she didn't get an answer. "Dude, you can give me a 'yes' or a 'no'."<p>

"And _you_ could be patient," Dak replied calmly. "I'm still looking." He then lowered his binoculars. "And since we're supposed to be dating, you could be a little more supportive."

"Well, we haven't found Hockey-Head or Logie yet," Riley remarked, from where she was sitting on the ground, plucking at blades of grass. "So we don't really have to do anything right now." She then rested her chin in her hands and smirked. "Which explains why you two are the ones that are actually looking for them."

WayneWayne made a face as he put his binoculars down. "But if you're the ones that actually like them, since I'm not gay, why aren't _you_ looking for them?"

"Because you're a guy." Riley replied simply. "Because of your gender, you're supposed to do the hard work."

"Isn't that a little sexist?" Dak asked as he and WayneWayne turned back around and sat on the ground with the twin girls. His eyebrows were raised and he had a slightly annoyed, slightly amused expression on his face.

"Yeah," Rhuben agreed. "But it's worse if a guy is sexist."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Hm, didn't know that." Dak muttered as he scratched the side of his head. He shook his head and then looked serious. "There are two things that I was wondering though." He stated after a minute of silence, still waiting for Kendall and Logan.

Kendall and Logan were definitely going to show up at Palm Woods Park soon, for them it was like clockwork. The guys would go to school, then go to work at Rocque Records, and then they would come back to the Palm Woods and either hang around the pool or go to Palm Woods Park. But they made sure that the boys would be at Palm Woods Park as Riley and Rhuben had put up a sign saying that the pool was closed for maintenance. And they were also sure that it was only going to be Kendall and Logan that were going to be there as Jo was working her plan on James, and Stephanie was hanging out with Carlos, as Camille was going to the mall to get some guys' clothes.

So they knew that when the guys were done with working on their music, they could just grab Dak and WayneWayne and put their part of the plan in action as well.

"What is it this time, Dizzy?" Riley asked, looking at her watch before bringing her knees up to her chest. "Are you still wondering what you're going to get out of this?" She motioned between herself and Rhuben. "'Cause we're still trying to figure that out."

"Ok, only _one thing_ I need to know," Dak corrected himself. "What are you going to do when they ask you out or whatever?"

Rhuben cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let me take Kendall for example," Dak said and slid his eyes over to Riley, who narrowed her eyes back, wondering what he was getting at. "He's the leader of Big Time Rush, so you know that he's going to have a lot of girls after him. No offense to Logan, but I don't think he'll have this problem as badly as Kendall or James, but what will you do if there are a bunch of girls fawning all over him?" He smiled. "Like me?"

"You just _had_ to put in some ego-boosting comment in there somewhere, didn't you?" WayneWayne asked dryly, rolling his eyes over towards his best friend.

"If you're insinuating that I'll cheat on him, I'm _not _going to," Riley said firmly. "I would _never_ cheat on Kendall, or on anyone else."

"You aren't even _dating_ him yet!" Under his breath, Dak added, "Thank god."

"What difference does that make?" Riley spat. All of a sudden, her cheeks grew red in embarrassment and she ran her fingers through her hair rapidly. "God, when did I turn into such a girl? I shouldn't even care!"

"You care, and you're embarrassed, because you like Kendall a lot," WayneWayne replied gently. "No matter how much you want to deny it because you don't like it when your feelings get in the way." Riley scowled, but put a finger on her nose, letting him know that he was right.

"I'm just being realistic," Dak continued. "I mean, he's a guy and that are guys that are going to hurt you," He began lifting fingers to point out the male populations' flaws. "We're secretive, inexperienced, and most importantly, we're obsessed with looks."

"And accents," Rhuben added. "Last time I checked, almost every guy in the world falls for a British or Australian, and our being even a _third_-Australian is a huge turn-on for them."

"You checked?" WayneWayne laughed.

"Figure of speech, Dubs." Rhuben shook her head in frustration.

"I know," WayneWayne said, "but that doesn't mean you never checked. Did you?"

"Who cares?" Riley spat as she got to her knees. She grabbed WayneWayne's tree-hat and binoculars and leaned over the bush again; she scanned back and forth across the Palm Woods Park and then finally spotted Kendall and Logan walking up the path of Palm Woods Park to sit at an empty table. "There they are!" She pointed.

"Shhhh!" Dak, WayneWayne, and Rhuben shushed her quickly before they joined her.

"Ugh, I feel like a peeping tom," Riley stated after a moment.

"It's fine, because you're a girl," Rhuben reassured her. "Dak and WayneWayne would be the peeping toms because they're dudes." She smirked. "It's probably the only double-standard things that girls can actually win."

"Thanks." Dak rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's go," WayneWayne stood up and brushed off his knees. The four just looked at each other blankly. "I think we should, like, hold hands or something and 'just so happen'" he used air-quotes around the words. "To bump into each other."

"No one's going to believe that." Dak snorted. He then let out a sigh of exasperation and threw his hands into the air. "Why don't you just tell them how _you_ feel about _them_?" He asked, as if it was the smartest plan in the world.

"I tried that already, remember," Riley replied and then shook her head, suddenly looking vulnerable. "And I can't do that AGAIN! Do you know how embarrassing that was? I don't want to look _desperate_!"

"I think that ship has already sailed, Riley." Dak gave a smirk. They weren't serious about the insults they were giving each other; it was just the way that they showed their friendship with each other. They made fun of each other all the time and just continued to let it roll off of their backs without a second thought.

Riley gave Dak a nasty look, accompanied by the finger.

"Would you guys cut it out?" Rhuben snapped, pushing the two apart. She turned to her sister. "We're lucky that they're good enough friends to even want to help us," she reasoned. Riley's expression softened but the annoyance in her eyes didn't go away. "They could have easily said no, but they want to help. So could you two please, just for now, stop fighting?"

"Sure." Dak finally replied and then held his hand out to Rhuben, his face expressionless as Rhuben placed her hand in his. He gently squeezed it and pulled her into his side.

"Fine." Riley agreed.

"Good," WayneWayne wedged his fingers between Riley's and then started to pull her forward down the path. "So let's fake being happy and get this over with." The four of them walked along the path, talking quietly under their breath and randomly pointing in different directions, as if they were just looking at the scenery.

When they got closer to Kendall and Logan, Dak and WayneWayne moved their hands from the girls' and put their arms around their shoulders, pulling them closer to their sides.

_Well, this isn't awkward. _Rhuben thought to herself as she locked eyes with Logan and gave a short wave, before walking over to them. "Hey Logie, Hey Kendall." She greeted, trying to act as normally as possible. "Mind if we sit?" she motioned to the benches.

Kendall, looking a little confused, looked up and nodded and he and Logan made space on the benches around the table. He shot Logan a look and Logan just raised his eyebrows in reply as the two 'couples' sat down with them.

"So…what's up?" Kendall asked. Riley noted that there was a minimum agitation in his tone, but if WayneWayne did his job right, all that would soon change in her favor.

Mentally cringing at what she was about to do, Riley wrapped her arms around WayneWayne's shoulders and said, "Dubs asked me out to dinner last night. Dinner and a movie." She smiled at WayneWayne, who smiled back, and they both watched Kendall stare blankly at the two of them.

"Yeah, we made it a double date." Dak added, slouching in his seat a little, his arm still around Rhuben's shoulders. "Ronan wasn't that happy about it at first, but we eventually wore him down."

"You guys started dating?" Logan asked, now looking mildly confused and hurt. But not hurt in the way that Rhuben wanted him to look. "You're my best friends, how did I not know this?" He frowned at the twin girls.

"What's it to you?" Dak asked casually. _C'mon man, take the bait! I'm dangling it right in front of your face and you're just sitting there!_

"Nothing," Kendall said with a shrug, turning his eyes from WayneWayne and Riley. Riley could see in his face, he was wondering how one minute she could be asking him out, he turned her down, and then not even two days later she goes out with someone else.

"And WayneWayne and I are going to go out tonight," Riley added. "Who knows? Could be the start of something magical." Was he taking the bait? _Wow, that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever said in my entire life. _Riley thought to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _You know I don't talk like this, Hockey-Head, say something._

"I don't blame you," Kendall replied calmly.

"Yeah," Riley said, now feeling increasingly annoyed about this decision. "And his birthday is coming up soon, he's gonna turn 19." Now she was throwing the fact that WayneWayne was one of the older ones of their group of friends in his face. How could that _not_ work?

"Well, I hope you guys have fun," Logan said with a smile. Then he looked thoughtful as he smoothly changed the subject. "Do you have to work tomorrow, because Gustavo was wondering-"

"Well, would you look at the time!" Rhuben leapt to her feet and started to drag Dak off of the bench. He stumbled and almost fell onto his face. "We only came by for a minute and to get our brothers, we got to get home so Dad can help us with some song-writing and stuff."

"Bye!" Riley followed her sister, dragging WayneWayne behind her.

WayneWayne had an expression of complete and utter confusion on his face. He waited until the four of them to get out of sight and out of ear-shot before he dropped Riley's hand and turned to the other three. He waited a second, sucking his lips into his mouth, and rubbing his chin before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took a bit for me to update this. I hope you guys liked it anyway. I wanted to show a bit of the 'friendship' that Dak, WayneWayne, Riley, and Rhuben have, so I hoped that was fine. I really enjoyed writing this chapter it made me smile, and it even made me laugh in some places. Sorry that it was mostly dialogue and not so much of description and all that, but the next chapter will make up for it. Next up is a chapter about Camille and then about Katie. I hope you guys are ready for it, this story only has more comedy and confusion coming your way as well as humor, romance, and drama!**

**So why do you guys think that Dak and WayneWayne agreed to help them so fast?**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	10. Blend In

**.:Blend In:.**

* * *

><p>"No! Stop. Ow!" Camille shrieked as Stephanie, Jo, Riley, and Rhuben stood over her, tugging at the legs of her jeans. With a few more grunts from the other girls, Camille's skinny jeans were stripped from her legs.<p>

"God, that hurts." Camille cried, although she burst out into laughter as he friend were sent to the floor with the extra pull they had enforced on Camille's jeans. Her face started to turn red as she continued to laugh. "This is too much. I can't do this." Her breasts were abused until they were flattened. Molested, that's what.

"This is rape!" She called, still laughing hysterically, although allowing the torture to continue. "Gender – no, identity rape!"

"Oh come on 'Mille," Rhuben held up the over-sized basketball jersey that she was holding onto and whipped it around. "All of us girls are sacrificing some of our dignity to go along with Jo's plan. Unfortunately, you just happen to get the short end of the stick on this one."

"Yeah, don't make us tell-"Stephanie abruptly stopped talking and then looked at the other girls with wide eyes. They just looked back at her, confused, and then Stephanie looked over at Camille again. "Wait, which of the guys do you even like?"

"I don't know." Camille's laughter finally subsided to low chuckles as she slipped the jersey over her head, over the tank top she had on. "I haven't really thought about it. I'm just tired of the guys treating us like guys." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "And the only reason I'm going along with it is because of the fact that I'm tired of being called a 'dude' and because this is the acting role of a lifetime." She placed her hands on her hips. "If I can't pull this off, then I can't call myself an actress."

"Let me just tell you 'Mille, you have a great chance of pulling this off." Riley stated as she shook her head, looking over her handiwork.

Jo beamed and clasped her hands together gleefully. "I'm a genius!" She declared.

Glancing down, Camille had to admit that with the bandages wrapped around her torso, she was a straight line down her front side. Not a bump in sight on her chest, to her acute displeasure. She had a small waist, but heck if you could see that through the baggy jersey. And her hips? And her toned thighs and calves? Gone, beneath shorts and invisible with the pair of ratty sweats she had on.

"Okay, run through the plan for me again. My brain is freezing up like a bad PC," Camille murmured as she turned to the mirror, taking the hat that Stephanie held out to her and slipped it on over her hair.

Katie, observing the girls from across the room, started, "We're headed over to the Palm Woods, and on the way there, we watch how guys walk and act around each other so you can really get into the part you're going to play."

"Then," Jo picked up the plan, "You are going to 'check into' the Palm Woods as Cam Robertson, the guys are so stupid they won't even notice the fact that your names are so similar. Look like a boy. Become a boy, Camille."

"That way if there are stragglers, you won't look out of place. So, you keep your head down, your hips from swaying, your left leg crippled while you walk to look like you got swag, and head for the guys." Stephanie concluded.

"And one last piece of advice," Riley added, lifting a finger. "Don't do that girlish shriek you do whenever something scares you."

"I don't do a girlish shriek," Camille replied, as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh and you may want to deepen your voice a little," Katie added. "I mean, the guys are dumb, but not that dumb."

"Well, Dak and WayneWayne are in on this too, so you shouldn't have to worry about them," Jo stated as she bit her thumbnail. "Oh, I'm getting nervous. We may want to head over before one of us chickens out."

"Any last pieces of advice?" Camille asked, tucking her hair underneath her hat.

"Yeah," Stephanie nodded. "Blend in as best as you can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now, we have Camille dressed as a guy, things will definitely get weird from now on. I know it's' a really short chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else that got to the point, and my chapters to this story are as long/short as I think they need to be. I hope you enjoyed the chapter with the girls' bonding. Katie's chapter is next and I'll update again soon.**

**-Riles**


	11. Frustrated

**.:Frustrated:.**

* * *

><p>Katie sighed as her shoes continued to squeak over the mall floor. She looked at her watch, still a half hour until she met her mother back at the fountain and there was no other store that she wanted to go to. Looking left and right as she continued to walk, Katie tried not to let the squeaking annoy her.<p>

It had been drizzling near constantly for the past few hours, and Katie was the slightest bit damp, the air conditioning in the building chasing a shiver up her spine.

"Oh, are you cold?"

Katie nearly jumped, not having noticed that she had absentminded walked to the Cascade Café. Well, if she thought hard about it, she probably went there on purpose, but wasn't sure. She lifted her head and looked at Patrick, who was looking at her with a casual smile, holding a black tub filled with dirty dishes and silverware under his arms.

"No, no I'm fine..." Katie grinned.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Patrick offered, pointing to an empty table. "It's only 'snack time'" he used his free hand to air quote. "So basically all we have is little cakes and stuff, but it's all pretty good."

'No," Katie shook her head. _Play it cool, act like you're not interested, even though he knows you are. _Katie told herself, repeating some advice she had found on the internet earlier. "I have to go meet my mom and-"

"Please," Patrick stuck out his lower lip. "It's such a slow day, the others have the day off and I have to work because I had to missed a day earlier this week because of a photo shoot and I'm bored." His eyebrows shot up. "Plus, it'll be on me." He added quickly.

"Well," Katie stalled on purpose. "I can't pass up free food." She walked over to the table that he pointed at and dropped her bags to the ground. "So sure."

"Great." Patrick's smile was back.

Katie set her hazel eyes on his dark blues, leaning her elbow onto the table and resting her chin on her hand.

"Well, what can I get you?" Patrick asked, having pulled a small pad and pencil out of his back pocket. The uniform he wore fit nicely, and Katie couldn't help but want to thank the owner, for picking something that made Patrick look better than anything Katie had seen on the menu. (Not that she would say that out loud of course, but at least she could think it.) All that black contrasted with his lightly tanned skin, and dark hair, and the little tie around his neck was just adorable. The sort of thing Katie would have loved to pull on to pull him closer.

She quickly sat up, her cheeks turning a little red as she looked over her shoulder unconsciously, and then turned back to Patrick, who was waiting for an answer.

"The raspberry tea, please. And a slice of whichever cake you think is the best." Katie replied, and Patrick nodded quickly, writing the order down, though he paused at the end, as if he hadn't even thought about Katie's request till he'd gone to write it down.

"Uhm... Do I have to choose just one?" His eyebrows lowered and he let out a short sigh. "Oh, well, I'll go with the... no, wait... the carr-oh no, something else..." He was chewing at the end of the pencil, looking more distressed by the minute, and Katie couldn't keep her laugh in, reaching out and patting the hand that Patrick still held around the pad.

_Physical touch is a good thing _She told herself, startled at how warm his hand was as opposed to hers. "Just surprise me, its fine."

Patrick nodded quickly, and dashed off, pushing his way through the swinging doors in to the back. A second later there was a loud crashing sound and then the loud yell of him cursing.

Katie laughed to herself again and pulled out her phone, sending her mother a text where she was, sent her brother a text saying that they would be home soon, and then started to scan the internet. She was looking through a management website when she noticed movement at the other end of the restaurant and saw that Patrick was heading back to her table, holding onto a tray.

Katie turned to grin at Patrick, just as he clipped a chair that had been left out, and tripped.

Katie barely had time to register what was happening before she could feel the hot tea sinking through her jeans and burning her leg. Katie winced and stood up, quickly blotting at the spill with one of the napkins at the table. The damn thing near disintegrated in her hands.

"Don't bother," Patrick quickly whipped a dishtowel and started to dab at the blotch, looking distressed. "Those napkins suck when you really need to clean something up, trust me on that." He made tsking sound and frowned, pulling the towel away. "I'm really sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked over his shoulder.

"Its fine," Katie reassured, him, holding her hands up. "I mean, they're just jeans, they're not that special."

"But," Patrick titled his head to the side. "Aren't those your favorite jeans? You said that you were wearing them the day that your brother was discovered, AND when you got that money from Russell Brand when we were at that beach party when you helped the guys get discovered or whatever."

"I'm surprised you noticed." Katie replied, her eyes widening.

Patrick's casual smile returned. "I always notice things about you, Katie." Katie started to smile back, but then it faltered when he continued. "You're my best friend, besides Noah, and my two friends back home, so how could I not notice?"

"Yeah," Katie agreed shortly.

"Anyway, please don't tell my manger what happened," He gave a sheepish shrug. "Tom is cool and everything, but we get written up if we spill on the customers, and I've always been written up a few times in the past few days. Riles is a horrible klutz and she makes sure that she doesn't fall over either." He placed his hands together in the prayer position. "If this happens again, I'll be suspended and I need the money."

"Alright, I promise." Katie grinned. "I won't tell."

"Cool, it'll be our secret." Patrick winked at her. He then leaned over and waved as his gaze slid over her shoulder. "Hey Mama Knight," he greeted as the older women walked up to them. "Would you like some cake and tea?" He laughed as he motioned to Katie. "I promise that I won't spill it on you like I did to Katie."

"That's alright Patrick," Kacy laughed in reply, smiling warmly at the boy. "I just came to get Katie, because we have to get back to the apartment so I can make the boys dinner." Her smile widened. "God knows that the guys wouldn't be able to feed themselves if I wasn't around."

"That's the beautiful thing about having a live-in-mom," Patrick agreed with a nod. "Ri-Ri's kinda like that, she won't even let me near the stove after the one time I accidentally burnt my toast. I would starve without her." He suddenly winced, shifting his eyes to the floor.

"Mom!" Katie hissed, looking from her friend up to her mother.

Kacy recognized it immediately. "I'm sorry," she stated gently. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's alright," Patrick waved a hand and grabbed the abandoned black tub. "I brought it up myself actually. But you should come in again soon," his eyes lit up. "Maybe Ronan or Kelly can bring you in; you guys can get something for free."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kacy replied and then waved. "Bye, Patrick."

"Bye." Patrick waved back and turned to go.

"Oh, wait," Katie turned back around, grabbing his attention. "Do you want to come over and hang out later?"

"Sure," Patrick nodded. "Noah and I'll be there later."

"Cool," Katie smiled and nodded back. "See you then." She turned and started to follow her mother out of the store. _It's hard enough to try and get you to figure out my feelings for you, but to have to try and do that with your twin, who is going to be with us too is going to be harder. Why did I have to develop feeling for them? It was easier when we were just friends._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So raise your hand if you've ever tried to hint to the guy/girl you like that you want to be more than friends and they don't seem to get it. Yeah…it's not just Katie. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll update again soon, next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	12. Part 2 of the plan

**.:Part 2 of the Plan:.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, so, we're given everything a couple of days to calm down," Jo stated as she paced her room, her hand to her chin. Like usual (at least since they started the plan) Stephanie, Camille (now Cam), Riley, Rhuben, and Katie were sitting on her bed, waiting patiently. "So I think that we should go ahead with our Cam plan." She turned and pointed to Camille, who had her hat in her hands.<p>

With her long hair down she strangely looked like a cross-dresser (which makes sense). It was comical really, her long eyelashes and obviously girlish face was masked behind makeup that was supposed to make her look like a teenage guy. Along with the clothes that she was wearing and the fact that they had to bind down her chest, it just made her look even funnier. The first time the other girls made her try on the outfit, they had burst into hysterics because she really looked like a guy. Because of that feedback, Camille was willing to go to straight to the Palm Woods.

But after Rhuben suggested that they wait a couple of days so the guys could feel that they fell into a sense of security and then bring her around later.

So that's why they were in Jo's apartment now.

Mr. Taylor had gotten one look at Camille and started to drill her, asking who she was and how she became friends with Jo. Without knowing it, a time for Camille to practice her acting skills presented itself at that moment. Jo's went along well too, because she had to pretend that she wasn't about to pass out due to the shock.

But Camille passed Mr. Taylor's test with flying colors and nearly blew her cover, wanting to last out loud, when he even went as far as to tell her that she could date Jo if she really wanted. And that was when they had raced into the room and collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Uh, before we do that," Katie slowly raised her hand, looking embarrassed. "Can I ask a question?" She shrugged, biting her lower lip. "It's kind of personal and I could use your guys' help."

"Is this about Patrick and Noah still?" Riley's eyebrows rose and she snorted, rolling her eyes. "What did they do this time? Blow up something?" Her eyes widened when Jo, Camille, and Stephanie turned to her. "Don't ask. It's a long story." She advised.

"One that will make you greatly confused," Rhuben added and then lightly patted Katie on the arm. "What's up?" She held up a hand before Katie opened her mouth. "And if this has anything to do with kissing, I don't want to hear it."

"No, it doesn't have to do with that," Katie shook her head, giving her friend a reassuring smile. "I've told Patrick and Noah that I have feeling for the both of them, they're fine with that, but then I don't know what to do after that." She looked down at her hands. "It's complicated really, because I'd figured they felt the same way-"

"Which they do," Jo interrupted. "Anyone can see that."

"But that's why it's so annoying," Katie groaned and flopped back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. "I mean, it would suck to pick between the two of them but-"

"I'll give you the only piece of advice that I can give, unless you want this conversation to take a scary turn." Riley cut in, crossing her arms over her chest. She thought for a moment. "Think of the one that makes you happier and that you think will be better for you in the long-run. The only other thing that I can say is that it's probably not a good idea to really try and choose between of them, because someone is always going to end up getting hurt."

"I thought you were only going to give _one_ piece of advice." Jo reminded her.

"Yeah well, I thought of the other one a second after I finished." Riley shrugged.

"Anyways," Jo rolled her eyes and took up the role of leader again. "This is what we're going to do, today; we're going over to the Palm Woods and checking 'Cam Robertson' into the Palm Woods under the guise that he wants to be a singer."

"But I can't sing." Camille protested.

"You're an actress, fake it," Stephanie replied, turning her video camera towards her friend, intending to capture every move they made as they went on with their plan. Camille made a face and pushed her camera away.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted," Jo placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot impatiently. "We check Cam into the Palm Woods saying he wants to be a singer, and then we let him," Camille cleared her throat. "_Her_," she quickly corrected herself. "Hang out with the guys to see what they say about us."

"Ok, but are Dak and WayneWayne in this plan too, since they're helping Riley and Rhuben?" Stephanie asked, raising her hand as if she was in class.

"Um," Jo bit her lower lip and then looked over at Riley and Rhuben.

"What are you looking at me for?" Rhuben asked, noticing the silence in the room. "Oh, right." She crossed her legs. "I don't know, I think it would be better if they didn't know about it, so you could get a real response out of-"She broke off and then her eyes shifted back and forth, her lips curling. "Actually, no, it's a better idea if they _do_ know, so Camille will have someone on her side to help keep her from being found out."

"Good idea," Jo stated and smiled to herself. She looked at her watch. "Ok, according to you guys, they should be back from Rocque Records in the next thirty minutes, so we can go down and pretend that we're moving Camille in to get their attention."

"One thing," Stephanie put her camera down. "Do you think they'll notice that there's a new guy moving in?" She wrinkled her nose. "Because they _always_ notice when a new girl moves in, but a new guy, I'm not sure?"

"She has a point," Jo agreed.

Riley suddenly snapped her fingers. "No, I get it," Riley said and stood up a large grin sliding over her face. "We," she motioned between herself and Rhuben. "Can pretend that we're coming over to the Palm Woods from work and pretend that we couldn't go over to Rocque Records because of some meeting, and then we can say that we have a new friend for them to meet and bam!" She punched the air. "They 'meet' Camille."

"And cause Kendall and Logan to get jealous even further." Camille nodded with a grin. "I like it."

"Wow," Riley rubbed her chin. "I actually didn't think of that."

"Hey," Jo whined as she stomped her foot on the ground. "I thought you were letting _me_ be the leader on this plan." She stuck out her lower lip. "You promised.

"Ok, fine," Riley held her hands up and sat down on the bed again. "What are you going to do about James?"

"I already have that figured out," Jo beamed again. "You know back when you were asking Kendall out and he said that it would be like asking James out?" She winced at Riley's glare. "Sorry," she apologized. "But my point is in there. Remember? James said that if he and Kendall dated that he expected Kendall to pay?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Rhuben asked, looking bored. Suddenly, she brightened. "No way!" She cried and pointed an accusing finger towards her blonde friend. "You're not thinking about asking him out on a date to, say, and expensive restaurant," she shrugged. "Ordering a lot of food and sticking him with the bill are you?"

Jo nodded.

"No way!" Katie laughed, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I would totally _love_ to see that! It would so get him back for flirting with like every girl on the face of the planet." She rolled her eyes. "Plus, it will finally get him to shut up about me having a crush on him." She added. Her face turned red when everyone looked at her. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON JAMES!" She shouted.

"We know you don't," Rhuben reassured her. "Because you're hung up on my brothers." She laughed and leaned out of the way as Katie tried to hit her.

"Alright," Jo cheered. "Part 2 of 'Operation: Make The Guys Stop Acting Like Doofuses' is a go!"

"Wow," Camille shook her head. "You need to come up with better operation names.

"I'll think of some more on the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you know guys, I don't know how long this story is going to be. Because unlike the other ones where I have a completely distinct point to it, the only thing that I have in mind for this is that it's a funny story (a story I'm writing for fun) and that the girls are mad at the guys for treating them like guys themselves. So it may end at about 25 chapters, who knows, maybe I'll stop when I think that the boys have had enough. I just wanted to write something for fun, and the ideas that the girls have for this is really funny/fun for me to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do (no matter how long or short the story is.)**

**I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	13. Panic

.:**Panic:.**

* * *

><p>"Are they in there?" Stephanie asked, from where she was standing by the entrance to the Palm Woods.<p>

"Hold on," Jo pulled her hair back behind her ears, keeping it from falling in her face, and then bent over, looking through the front double doors of the Palm Woods apartment building. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Dak, and WayneWayne standing in the Palm Woods lobby, talking to each other and laughing. "Yeah, they're all there." Her lips then curled into a pervy smile. "By the looks of it, I think they're about to go play basketball."

"Put your eyes back in your head Josephine, and let's go," Ruben said, lightly shoving her forward.

"Oh come on," Jo laughed and put an arm around Rhuben's shoulders. "You can't possibly tell me that you don't want to see Logan shirtless. I bet he looks really good."

"You're forgetting," Rhuben pushed Jo's arm off of her shoulder, looking amused. "That I _have_ seen Logan shirtless before. What do you think the guys are wearing when we're helping them with their dance routine?"

"Speaking of which," Riley spoke up after a minute. "Did you guys know that Kendall has a tattoo?"

"Ugh, can we _please_ talk about anything else?" Katie asked her upper lip curling in disgust. She turned to Riley. "I mean, I know you like my brother, but I'd rather not hear about his body or anything."

Riley laughed and pulled Katie to her side in a hug, gently ruffling her hair. "Let me just tell you, my brothers are morons not to want to go out with you."

"Thanks," Katie beamed in reply.

"Hey, I'm in the clothes, I perfected the walk, and I want to be able to actually use my talents." Camille said loudly and then cleared her throat, lowering her voice. "I mean, let's go, dudes."

Stephanie laughed, putting her video camera up to her face, and followed Jo into the Palm Woods, as she opened the front door loudly, purposefully getting the guys' attention. When Dak and WayneWayne got a good look at Camille they almost burst out laughing.

Jo glared over at them, and they quickly shut up, turning away. _Please don't ruin this with your guys' laughter, it would definitely give us away that we're up to something. _She relaxed her glare into a smile, directing it towards James. "Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Hey, what's up?" Carlos asked with that ever-present smile on his face. He then blinked and looked over at Riley and Rhuben. "You guys didn't come over to the studio today," he looked a little concerned. "Was something wrong?"

"No need to worry CareBear," Rhuben replied as she walked over to Dak and put her arms around his waist, resting against his side. "We just had a meeting to go to today, and Patrick, Noah, and Sydney have a Photoshoot so they'll be back later today."

Dak smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Logan looked over at them, but didn't say anything.

_Ok, that doesn't seem to be working. _Jo let out a huge breath, running her hand through her hair. _Hopefully they can step it up a notch. _"Soooo," she clasped her hands together and turned to Camille, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We wanted to introduce you guys to our friend Cam."

"Yo," Camille had deepened her voice again, and it actually sounded like a guy's voice. "Name's Cam Robertson, what's up?" She held out her fist and bumped it with each of the guys.

"Hey," Kendall replied with a nod. "I'm Kendall, and these guys are James, Logan, Carlos, Dak, and WayneWayne." He pointed to each guy, who nodded and gave a short wave in reply.

"Yeah, Big Time Rush, my sister loves your guys' music." Camille added with a nod and then gave a wicked smile. "But what can you do, you get four good looking guys together and you have teeny-boppers following you everywhere." She continued as the guys exchanged looks, not sure if they were supposed to be offended. "But I guess it comes with the territory, I mean," she looked over at Riley and Rhuben with a look of apology. "They must have the same problem."

"Amongst many others," Riley replied. Kendall looked at her and she just smirked in reply. "So what did we miss at the studio today?"

"Not much," Kendall replied, running his hands through his hair. "Basically Gustavo screaming at us for every move that we made."

"Oh so the usual," Riley replied, raising her eyebrows, lightly reaching up and running a hand over her cheek. She smiled cheekily. "I guess you guys don't need our help then, since you can get Gustavo to yell at you all on your own."

Kendall laughed. "Nice try."

WayneWayne shook his head and looked over at Camille. Her eyes were wide and her lips were twitching at the corner. He wanted to laugh again, it was obvious that she was nervous, panicking, and didn't really know what to do to keep the guys from figuring out who she was. The bandage on her nose had made it so the attention was drawn away from her eyes, where the eyelashes were so long it unmistakably made her a girl. But with everything else that she was wearing, along with the fact that her hair was put up in a hat with a bit of a fringe falling over her forehead, she could easily pass as a guy.

Camille started to bring a hand up to her mouth. She always did that when she was about to bite her nails, especially when she was nervous, but she caught WayneWayne's gaze and he shook his head. Camille slapped her hand down to her side.

"Relax," WayneWayne mouthed to her. "You can do this."

Camille nodded back slowly.

Logan cleared his throat at the silence that stretched out between all of them. It wasn't that they weren't sure what to say, it was that because 'the new guy' was standing right there, they didn't know how to include him on their conversations so he didn't feel left out.

Logan cleared his throat loudly, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to Camille. "So, Cam, how'd you guys meet?" Logan asked. "And where did you move from?"

_Crap_, Jo started to panic as soon as the words left Logan's mouth. One look at the girls and she knew that they didn't know what to say either. _I didn't think of that. _She stalled for time. "How'd we meet?" Jo replied, blinking once. "How'd we meet?" She let out a nervous laugh and then turned to Camille. "How'd we meet again?"

"Oh," Camille mentally panicked, laughing herself. "Remember, we met-"

"Back home," Rhuben interrupted. "Yeah, he was in the grade under us and we just got to talking one day we were at home," Her face muscles relaxed. "About the Palm Woods back here in LA and…here he is."

"You _can_ do accents can't you?" Riley discreetly whispered to Camille.

"Don't worry, I do accents all the time," Camille reassured her and then looked back at the boys. "Yeah, it's true, good ole Steak and Kidney is where I'm from. I go to the beach all the time, the food is great too." She said loudly.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James exchanged glances again and Dak and WayneWayne stayed silent. Katie wanted to burst out laughing. This whole thing was so comical to her. She knew that the guys could be stupid, but who knew that they would be _this_ stupid? Anyone could tell, just by doing a double-take that it was Camille dressed as a guy. But on the plus side, no one would think twice about it, since she was always doing something drastic for a role.

"So, James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jo asked, turning back to the tall boy with a smile, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. James quickly took the bait, a large grin spreading across his face quickly.

"Yeah," he held out his arm. "Let's go talk over here," he allowed her to walk by him and they then went over to the Palm Woods pool for some privacy. "So, what's up?" He flicked his hair out of his face with a quick jerk of his head and flashed her his pearly whites. "I figured it must be important since you asked me in a formal way."

"Yes, it is," Jo took a step forward and placed a hand on James' arm, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend? My dad is going out of town and I don't really like to eat _alone_." She put extra emphasis on the last word, batting her eyelashes again.

James looked surprised, but then his confidence took over again. "Of course," he replied and then gave a smug smile. "I couldn't leave a girl to eat dinner alone, can I?"

"I don't know," Jo put an extra lift to her voice. "Can you?" She forced a pout, turning down the corners of her mouth and widening her eyes slightly.

James chuckled and gently brushed Jo's hair off of her face, sending Goosebumps to go shooting up her arms. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he replied honestly. "Is Friday ok with you? I can pick you up at your apartment and then we can go find a place to eat."

"That sounds nice," Jo replied and then lightly squeezed James' arm. "Have you been working out?" She asked, widening her eyes. "You seem more toned."

"Yeah," James replied modestly. He even blushed. "I go to the gym like every morning."

"Awesome!" Jo then looked at her watch. "I've got to go; I have to meet up with my agent." She looked up at James and then winked. "Bye," she gave a finger wave and turned on her heel and walked away, making sure to swing her hips as she did so.

"So we're going to go play touch football, do you guys want to play?" Kendall was asking as Jo walked back into the lobby.

"I can't, I have to meet with my agent." Jo replied quickly.

"Yeah, why not." Camille shrugged as she nodded in agreement. "Let me just get my room first and I'll meet you guys…"

"At the Palm Woods Park," Carlos supplied. "It's just behind the building."

"Got it," Camille agreed.

"We'll meet you there," WayneWayne said as Logan, Kendall, and Carlos walked out of the building. James was behind them a few seconds later. Once all of them were gone, they let out a relieved sigh, their shoulders slumping to let out the tension. "Nice costume Camille, for a moment there I almost forgot that it was you."

"Thanks," Camille didn't sound happy. "I'm not sure how I'm going to play touch football without the guys figuring it out though."

"It's Big Time Rush," Katie spoke up, finally able to start laughing. "They don't notice anything unless you put it right in their face."

"She has a point." Stephanie agreed.

"Anyway," Riley turned to Camille, pressing her fingertips together. "Camille," Riley paused. "That was the _worst_ Australian accent I've ever heard." She stated honestly.

"Really?" Camille rubbed the back of her head. "I thought it sounded pretty good."

"It was a British accent." Dak pointed out.

"I need to stop watching Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this chapter is a little short, but I hope that you guys are still enjoying this story. I wanted to show a little bit about the girls' friendship with each other as well as this chapter being focused on Jo. More crazy antics and humorous plots are coming up! Especially now that Camille is Cam! I don't know why, but I couldn't get this chapter to come out the way I wanted it to, so don't be surprised if this chapter is re-edited. I'll update again soon and the chapter will be longer.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	14. Two Hand Touch

**.:Two Hand Touch:.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to die aren't I?" Camille squeaked as she adjusted her hat, making sure that her hair was completely covering her hair.<p>

"Relax," WayneWayne muttered as he stepped over a spot of damp grass. "You're going to be fine. Besides," he pointed his chin over to Stephanie, Riley, and Rhuben. "With you girls playing we're going to be playing two-hand touch football."

"Yeah, well, they better be careful where they put their hands," Riley grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Especially since the _last time_ James got a little _too_ grabby."

"Don't let Jo hear you say that," Dak commented, placing his hands on his hips as they walked. "You know she'll probably beat you down."

"Who knew that a girl that's as nice as Jo could actually known how to use her judo skills," Rhuben added, shaking her head. She then let out a sigh and rubbed her hands together before grinning evilly. "So, who's ready to kick the guys' asses?"

"Ok, now I think you're taking the whole 'get back at the guys' thing a little bit too far," Stephanie commented as she walked along with them, twisting her hair into a ponytail, letting it swing between her shoulder blades as she took a step. "Don't get me wrong, it's a good idea, but I mean, how much longer we can take them being completely clueless until we tell them."

"Um," Riley pretended to rub her chin. "Until Jo gives us free reign, she's the 'leader' of this idea, remember?" she used air-quotes around the words.

"Not being the leader of this plan really bugs you doesn't it?" Dak asked, reaching over and flicking her on the back of the head. "Newsflash, McGuire, you can't be the bitch of everything-whoa!" In retaliation to flicking her, Riley quickly turned to the side and stuck out her foot, causing Dak to trip and fall to the ground, making the others laugh.

"You ok?" Rhuben was still laughing as she reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't worry, his ego is still intact," Riley replied with a wave of her hand.

"Yo Dak," James called from the stretch of grass that they used for the football field in Palm Woods Park. Well, they used it for pretty much any game they could think of, football, kickball, soccer, baseball. "Are you sure you're up to playing? I mean, if you're already falling just on the walk over here, you might not be up for a game."

"Haha," Dak rolled his eyes as they arrived on the field. He turned and raised a hand, giving a wave to Katie, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney, who were sitting on the sidelines of the field, basking in the sun. They gave a wave back.

"The boys aren't going to play?" Rhuben asked, turning to Logan, raising an eyebrow. "Usually they jump at the chance."

"After what happened last time, when Patrick and Noah got a little too into the game and forgot about the 'two-hand-touch' rule…" Kendall sucked in a breath as he passed a football back and forth between his hands. "I think it would be better if they just sit this one out."

"Something tells me they're not happy," WayneWayne commented with a laugh, immediately going into 'boyfriend-mode', which is what Jo now called it, and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

Kendall forced a short laugh in reply, giving WayneWayne a odd look, before tossing him the football a little too hard. "You can be quarterback of one team; I'll be the quarterback of the other." He informed him and the others moved into a straight line to be determined as to whose team they were on. "How do we figure out who chooses first?"

"I'm thinking of a number between one and-"Carlos started but Logan interrupted him.

"Pizza," he stated lamely and turned to the helmet-clad boy, whose eyes widened in reply.

"How'd you know that I was thinking of pizza?" Carlos asked, his mouth dropping as wide as his eyes were. Logan gave a snort, and then smirked as he turned his best friend.

"You're Carlos," he replied simply. "You're really easy to figure out."

"Cool," Carlos smiled impishly.

Stephanie looked over at him and laughed, causing Carlos' smile to widen. Stephanie brushed a strand of hair over her ear and then turned her attention back Kendall and WayneWayne, her mind wandering. _I don't get it, if Carlos is already interested in me, why am I pretending that I'm not interested when I clearly am? I've got to talk to Jo about this again, we've been at this for a couple of weeks now and nothing has worked, maybe we can just come clean and tell them how annoyed we are. Nothing works but the truth._

"Ok, let's do this," Logan sighed and held both of his hands behind his back. "Whomever can guess what number I'm holding up, or is the closest to it, is the first person to pick their teams." He waited a few seconds, moving his fingers around, and then nodded, signaling that he was ready.

"4," Kendall replied after a second of silence.

"I don't know," WayneWayne shrugged and looked at the sky in thought. "1?"

"It was 2," Logan moved his fingers out behind his back, giving him the peace sign. "WayneWayne, you pick first."

"Oh," Dak gave a smirk, rolling his head over towards Riley. "I wonder who _he's_ going to pick _first_?"

"Can it, Zevon." Riley shot back out of the side of her mouth.

"Why is it that this is the first time that you've ever fought with one of my boyfriends?" Rhuben asked, purposely raising her voice. Dak moved a hand over his mouth, covering his snickers as Camille shushed him, elbowing him in the side. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos exchanged odd looks, not sure what was going on, nor what to say.

* * *

><p>Katie nearly laughed out loud. "Wow, they're <em>really<em> slow on the uptake on this one," she said to herself, lifting her sunglasses up off of her face, squinting through the sunlight. She shook her head and put her sunglasses back on.

"What was that?" Sydney asked, lifting his head from his video camera. "You were kind of mumbling."

_Should I tell them_? Katie rolled the idea around in her head, thinking hard about it. _These guys are my best friends, and it __is __their sister that was turned down harshly by Kendall that one day, and then Rhuben was called a guy by Logan, and they can't really keep secrets from each other. _She tilted her head back the other way. _So, I might as well just tell them._

"You ok?" Noah raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. "You seem to be spacing."

"I was just trying to decide whether or not to tell you guys something," Katie replied slowly and then rubbed her neck. "But I might as well because they can't hear me anyway," she motioned over to her friends; where James and Carlos were arguing loudly about something. "You know that day that Kendall turned Riley down for a date?"

"Yeah," Patrick nodded slowly. "She was really upset about it, like in only the way that Riley could be," he added with a short laugh, and then noticed Katie's curious look. "She darted his picture until it was covered in holes."

"Ouch," Katie remarked.

"Yeah," Sydney laughed. "You should have seen what she did with the last guys she dated that she broke up with." He then looked confused, pulling his sunglasses off of his face. "But what does this have to do with Kendall?"

"Well, after the _idiot _turned her down, in kind of an embarrassing way, she has now conspired with the other girls that they don't like being called 'One of the Guys'," she used air quotes. "So now they're trying to get back at them the only way they know how." She started to count off on her fingers. "Jo is pretending to be interested in James, even though we know she is, and is going to dinner with him soon and will stiff him for the bill after ordering a lot of expensive food. Then Stephanie is trying to flirt with Carlos even more than usual, just to turn him down after he asks her out, which he will. And Riley and Rhuben are _pretending_ to date Dak and WayneWayne so Kendall and Logan will get jealous." She paused. "Oh and Camille is dressing up as a guy named Cam, who you guys are supposed to know by the way, to see if the guys say anything different if girls aren't around, as well as seeing if they really are 'just one of the guys' to them."

Noah burst out laughing, having a loud laugh in contrast to his soft voice. "Oh my god, that's hysterical."

"They already are jealous if you couldn't see that," Patrick stated, his lip curling up at the corner.

"What?" Katie looked confused.

"Yeah," Noah nodded in agreement. "Syd _accidentally_ overheard," he looked over at Sydney, who shrugged innocently in reply. "The guys talking one day and apparently Kendall at first didn't think that it was a good idea to date Riles, you know, just in case they broke up and ruined their friendship, but after seeing her with WayneWayne it's pissing him off, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Same with Logan."

"Like I said, _idiots_." Katie sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but it's entertaining for us." Patrick agreed with a shrug. "So," he leaned over and nudged Katie's shoulder. "What are you doing to torture them?"

"Nothing," Katie replied, shaking her head. "I'm just watching everything blow up in everyone's faces." She then gave a wicked smirk. "Which we all know is going to happen soon."

"Mhm," Patrick replied, still looking at her.

* * *

><p>"Alright," WayneWayne tucked the football under his arm. "For my first pick is…Dak." He stated, pointing to his best friend, then held up his hand for a high-five when Dak jogged over to his side.<p>

"Ok," Kendall gave WayneWayne an odd look, which the latter ignored, and then turned back to the rest of his friends with a smile. "I'll pick Riley."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Hockey-Head?" Riley asked as she slowly walked over to him, shooting her eyes over to WayneWayne. When Kendall wasn't paying attention, WayneWayne looked back at her and discreetly nodded.

"You can run fast, and that's something I'll definitely need," Kendall replied. "Plus, you'll probably be gunning for Dak so that'll leave me time to score."

"Right," Riley replied shortly and then stood next to him, tilting her head to the side and scratching the side of her head.

"I'll go with Rhuben." WayneWayne continued.

"Logan." Kendall replied.

"Dude," James turned to Carlos with wide eyes, reaching out and slapping him on the chest. "How can we not get picked first and second?"

"I know," Carlos replied and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his lower lip out. "I'm _offended_!"

"Ok, Carlos, I'll pick you then." WayneWayne rolled his eyes, although he was trying not to laugh. "Just, don't jump on me," he stated, holding up his hands defensively as Carlos let out a whoop and charged over towards WayneWayne.

"James," Kendall added. "And while I'm at it, I think I'll go with Stephanie." He gave a friendly grin as Stephanie smiled and jogged over to his side. "That way if Cam ends up being a bad player we have a better chance of winning."

"Always have to be competitive don't you?" Dak asked, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, you can get kick-off or whatever; you're not going to win anyway."

"_Now _who's competitive," Kendall shot back and then turned to his team. "Ok, so this is what's going to happen, James is going to do the kick off and whomever catches it, I want you, you, and you," he motioned to Riley, Logan, and Stephanie. "To charge after him or her, and if it's my guess, it will probably be Carlos that's going to catch it. That way James and I can get him if he gets by you."

"Ok, but one problem," Riley stated as she ran her hand through her hair, fixing her pig-tails. "What if at one point or another I get thrown the ball and the only good thing to do is to throw it to someone else," she shrugged. "I can't throw a football well."

"Yeah," James snickered. "I think we all knew that from the last time you played, when you ended up hitting Logan in the back of the head."

"Yeah, I still got that bump," Logan stated as he walked by Kendall's team, getting ready to play.

"Sorry, Logie," Riley gave a short wave of apology and then turned back to her team, leaning against Stephanie's side, resting her arms against her shoulders and then pursed her lips in a little pout. "So if I get passed the ball, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

Stephanie silently laughed. _You go girl, way to put on that flirtatious charm!_

"Oh, that's fine," Kendall smiled. "Just-"

"Here, I'll show you," WayneWayne interrupted, walking over to them. He placed the football in Riley's right hand and made sure to stand closer to her as he placed his other hand on her waist. "You want to keep your fingers spread apart to grip the ball well," he then placed his right hand over hers. "And when you throw it, you want to have a snapping motion." He then slowly moved her arm forward, demonstrating for her. "Your hands are kinda small, but that should do it."

"Thanks," Riley replied with a smile and turned, surprising him by lightly pecking him on the lips.

"Whoa," James stated with a grin. "Who knew that our little Riley would actually be one to initiate a kiss," he reached out and messed up Riley's hair. He then gave a yelp as Kendall snatched the ball from Riley's hand and moved by James, accidentally hitting him. "What'd I say?"

"Ok, I seriously don't know how much longer I can go through this without laughing in their faces," Dak whispered to Rhuben as they went to take their places on the field.

"Yeah, well, if you do, you'll ruin everything," Rhuben replied, looking up as Logan jogged by. "Why are you helping us anyway?" She narrowed her eyes at the teen icon. "I mean, I get WayneWayne helping Riley, because she's going to help him with Camille in return, but what is it that you want?"

"At this point I just want to see you guys happy," Dak replied, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from the sunlight. "And because I know that you know a _lot _of girls in Hollywood, you can help me with any of them if I ever get tongue-tied."

"_The _teen-icon, tongue-tied?" Rhuben slapped a hand against her chest. "God forbid."

"Shut up," Dak laughed and lightly shoved her.

"You guys ready?" Kendall called from where he was crouched on the ground, holding onto the football with his right hand. He got shouts of encouragement in reply. "Ok, here we go!" He turned and nodded to James and then squeezed his eyes shut as James nodded back and started running towards him.

James took a deep breath, pulled his foot back, and shot it forward. The football made a dull thunk sound and then went sailing through the air towards the other team. Surprisingly, it _wasn't_ Carlos that caught the ball, it was Camille. She was so surprised herself that she just stood there and looked down at the ball as Logan, Riley, and Stephanie started racing towards her.

"Don't just stand there," Carlos shouted. "Run!"

Camille looked up and then let out a shriek when she saw her friends running towards her and quickly darted away. Somehow, in her panic, she managed to dodge all three of them, and darted by Kendall, but when James was on her, she knew that it was all over. He gave her, what was supposed to be a light slap on the back, but it sent her sprawling, knocking the football out of her hands.

"Ugh," Camille let out a grunt as she hit the ground on the stomach. Behind her, she could hear Stephanie's gasp and was sure that she had turned away as soon as Camille hit the ground. The method actress dragged herself off of the ground, her hands immediately flying to her hair to make sure that it was still hidden under her hat. "I thought the game was two-hand touch."

"It is, Cam," WayneWayne replied as he stood over her and held out a hand, hauling her to her feet. "But you're forgetting that you're significantly shorter than James, who can easily run you over."

"Yeah, I guess I did forget that," Camille rubbed her forehead, where a knot was forming. "I can't believe that Steph, Riles, and Rhubes, can play this so well."

"Hey, you're getting good, just-"

"Uh," Logan gave the two of them an odd look as he walked by. His eyes quickly shot down to Camille's and WayneWayne's hands. "Any particular reason why you two are-"

"No reason," WayneWayne quickly pulled his hand away. "Just making sure the new kid is ok!"

"Yeah," Camille lowered her voice. "Hard hit and all that, I'm still under jet lag, wasn't watching where I was going," she struggled to use the best Australian accent that she could, after having been given a quick lesson on the way over to the park. She then turned and punched WayneWayne on the shoulder. "Thanks dude."

"You're welcome," WayneWayne grimaced and rubbed his shoulder.

"Right," Logan replied slowly, his eyelids lowering.

"Hey Logie-Bear," Rhuben suddenly appeared at his side and snatched the ball from him arm. "Don't' worry about those two and get back to the game," she smirked as Logan winced and spun the football on her finger and then pressed it into his chest, taking a step closer to him. "Unless you already know that you're going to lose."

"Not gonna happen, Bella," Logan replied with a smirk.

"Wow this whole plan is getting on my nerves," Camille replied with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about it," WayneWayne replied and patted her on the shoulder. "Not much longer and this should work."

He flashed her a charming smile and then ran back to his team, Camille trotting after him, silently muttering curses under her breath, knowing a bruise was forming on her ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, last chapter was supposed to be about Steph, but now I'm gonna smush it together to be Stephanie and Riley in this chapter and the next one has to do with Katie and Rhuben. Sorry I didn't really show much of the football game, I don't really know a lot about football. I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. I'll update again soon, only 6 chapters left, since I decided to make this a somewhat short story. But all of them will be longer chapters to make up for it (probably two girls in each one, or something like that). I'll update again soon.**

**Oh, btw, I've decided that I'm going to make this story a Patie (even though I don't have a preference of Natie or Patie as I like both pairings.)**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	15. OoooohSo Close

**Ooooh…So Close**

* * *

><p>"Ok, so you're telling me that the only reason that you're helping my sisters act crazier than usual, is because you're trying to see what <em>not<em> to do when it comes to telling Patrick how you feel about him?" Noah's eyebrows raised and he looked amused. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Katie turned and glared at him. "Not until, now, thanks!" She huffed back in reply, before pacing back and forth. She and Noah were in apartment 2J, and while Noah looked like he was about to piss himself laughing, Katie found no humor in the matter.

After watching the major fail of a football game the girls played with the guys, which only resulted in Camille probably needing to be put into a figurative full-body cast, as well as causing there to be more looking than actual game playing, along with some questionable moments between WayneWayne and 'Cam', Katie figured that it was probably time to just come clean and tell Patrick how she felt about him.

_Besides, there's no way I'm going to act nearly as stupid as the others are, _Katie had thought to herself as she shook her head, wincing as Camille was shoved to the ground again. _Jo may be mad for a while, but anything is better than __this__ torture._

So the next day she had asked Noah over to give her his advice and advice was the only thing she wasn't getting, since all he had done so far was just laugh at how stupid the girls were being.

"Riley and Rhuben I understand them not saying anything to Kendall and Logan," Noah sighed as he ran his tongue over the piercings under his lip. "Since they're uncharacteristically shy in a sense," he raised an eyebrow. "Well, actually, Riley gets overly-aggressive when she's annoyed that she can't tell a guy that she likes him, but you get my point." Katie nodded. "So just come right out and tell him how you feel," he raised and lowered one shoulder. "He won't laugh; he never had when a girl has told him her feelings for him."

Katie gulped, suddenly grabbing onto her stomach as a new nest of butterflies hatched. "This has happened a lot?"

"Not to be getting a big head here, Kates, but being in a famous band, it's bound to happen." Noah replied bluntly. "I'm sure that your brother and his friends have a bunch of screaming fans confessing their love for them on a daily basis."

"Semi-daily basis," Katie corrected without thinking and then blushed. "And I don't love your brother."

"Don't tell me that," Noah raised and lowered one shoulder again. He gave a groan and tilted his head back before getting to his feet and placing his hands on Katie's shoulders. "It's not hard," he said as he gently shook her. "Just open your mouth and say it."

"Oh yeah?" Katie smacked him in the stomach. "What about your crush on Stephanie?"

"That's different," Noah defended himself, wheezing slightly as his hands immediately flew to his stomach. "She's two-three years older than me and she likes Carlos," he waved a hand. "I got over that pretty quickly."

Katie didn't look convinced. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him oddly. "I find it weird that there are times, like now, where you can talk up a storm and I can hear you perfectly fine, but then there's other times where you either wont' say a word, or you speak so softly I have to have someone translate for you?"

"Its part of my charm," Noah replied and gave a half smile. His eyes flicked over to the door as it opened and he darted behind the couch as Patrick entered the apartment.

"Hey buddy, I was wondering where you went," Patrick said to Noah as he rubbed the back of his neck. "When Ronan and Syd said that you didn't come into the studio I figured you'd be over here." He missed Katie's glare at Noah, who smiled in reply. "What's up?"

"Katie has something to tell you." Noah replied quickly, his smile widening as Katie glared at him again.

"Oh yeah?" Patrick's eyebrows rose as his blue eyes turned to her. "What's up?"

Katie suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

Her hands begin to tremble and her palms were beginning to sweat. _You can do this. It's no big deal. Just tell him. It can't be that hard...right?_ Katie opened her mouth, but no words came out. It felt as though her heart was in her throat. She felt excited and nauseated at the same time. _This is it. Just do it. Say it to him. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. IT'S A BIG FREAKIN DEAL!_

Patrick gave a somewhat nervous smile as he tipped his head to the side, waiting for what she had to say.

_Just do it. Just breathe..._Katie painted a pained lop-sided smile onto her face, causing Noah to snort and duck behind the couch, obviously about to start laughing.

"What's up?" Patrick prompted. .

"Oh...I...umm" Katie finally let out a sigh, squeezed her eyes shut, and tilted her head down. "I LIKE YOU!"

"Sorry, what?" Patrick moved a hand beside his ear. "I couldn't hear you over the fact that you blew out my ear-drums."

"Oh," Katie blushed as she lifted her head. "I said-"

"I heard what you said," Patrick interrupted, looking satisfied. "I was kidding." He smirked and then let out a small chuckle.

_Why is he laughing? It's not funny_. "Ummm..." Katie bit her lip.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that?" Patrick asked as he rubbed his eye, and then smiled brightly.

Katie shook her head, dumbfounded. "No..."

"It's amazing; it took you this long to do it. I like you too." Patrick replied. "It really sucks that you waited this long, I almost cracked and had to say it myself." He turned to Noah and reached into his pocket. "20 bucks, right?"

Katie's mouth fell open. "You set me up!" She accused Noah.

"Actually, this was my doing," Patrick replied honestly. "I thought about it after you told us how you girls were messing with Kendall and the guys." He shrugged. "I had to defend my gender somehow, and Noah said that he would help."

As his name was said, Noah popped out from behind the couch. "Sorry," his eyes were shinning. "I needed the money and I couldn't have you act so desperate anymore."

"I wasn't acting desperate!" Katie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, you were, in as subtle way," Patrick replied. "But don't worry, it's cute."

Noah rolled his eyes. "So am I going to have to leave you guys alone now?"

"No way," Patrick shook his head. "You're the one that helped me. And you know what they say, Bros before-"He stopped and looked over at Katie. "I'm not going to finish that."

* * *

><p>"Bella!" Logan called as he chased after his friend down the street. "Bella, wait up!"<p>

Rhuben turned around and gave Logan a smile as she stopped walking, allowing him to catch up to her. "Hey Logie-Bear," She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Not much," Logan replied, only wincing slightly at the mention of his nickname. He was getting better. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and looked at her somewhat shyly. "Where are you headed? I figured you'd be at the studio."

"I have the day off," Rhuben replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "So I was just going to go to the music store." She paused for a second.

Logan picked up the hint. "Do you mind some company?" He asked, giving a bright smile.

"Love some, actually," Rhuben replied and started walking again.

Logan fell in step beside her and the two continued to walk to the music store in silence. Unlike most people, who would try to fill the silence, since they weren't used to it, or just didn't like the idea of long gaps with no one talking, Rhuben and Logan enjoyed the silence around each other, but they didn't feel the pressure to have to say anything to each other.

But this time, there was something that was bothering Logan and it had been bothering him since he had figured out, well, since she _flaunted_ the fact that she and Dak were dating. It wasn't that they were dating, although that bothered him too, it was the fact that she didn't tell him when he first asked her out that bothered him, especially since they promised that they would never keep secrets from each other.

_Well, where do you draw the line, they kept their abuse from us, but that was to keep their own family safe, so who was she protecting when she did this?_

"You might as well spit out what you're thinking, Logie, I can practically see the gears turning in your head." Rhuben remarked, still walking forward.

Logan stopped for a second, shocked, but then shook his head. He wasn't completely surprised, each of the Jacksons had an odd way (no one was sure how) of knowing what someone was thinking/feeling just by looking at their face. Sometimes they didn't even have to look at the person to be able to figure out what was going on.

"What makes you think that-"

"Cut the crap, Logie." Rhuben interrupted, seemingly annoyed as she turned to face him, her eyebrows lowered. "I know that something's bothering you, I can tell by your body-language, so what is it?"

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?" Logan asked after a moment, a look of hurt flashing through his eyes. "I understand why you didn't tell me about your abuse, but about Dak-"

"You don't like Dak." Rhuben reminded him.

"I didn't like him at first," Logan corrected. "Because I felt that he was too uppity, but after the whole concert thing, he turned out to be a nice guy. But that's not what I mean, there's something about your _relationship _with Dak that you're not telling me."

_Yeah, like it's completely fake. _Rhuben thought, willing herself not to show how irritated she had suddenly become. _Why couldn't he have cared __before__ all of this mess blew up in our faces? _

"Well _excuse me_, but I don't think that I'd tell you _every single thing_ about my relationship with someone," Rhuben stuck out her lower jaw, her hands twitching at her sides. _Especially since I like __you__, you moron! Can you seriously __not__ see that? Many, guys are such boofheads. I mean, I knew that before, but this is __ridiculous__!_

"But I thought that we promised that we would never keep secrets from each other and-"

"If this is bothering you so much, why haven't you asked Riles?" Rhuben interrupted, hoping to get the attention off of her. "I'm sure she's keeping something from you too!"

Logan's mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Rhuben's eyebrows rose even further as each second passed, impatiently waiting for an answer, but Logan didn't really have one. Not one that was logical anyway. Finally, he his shoulders slumped and he looked at her, a defeated expression on his face. "That's different." He replied finally.

"How?" Rhuben demanded, her eyes flashing.

"What?" Logan started to panic, not sure how things had spun out of control so quickly. "No, I mean, I don't know how!" He gritted his teeth. "It just is."

"Logie," Rhuben sighed and shook her head. "For someone so smart, you can be dumb sometimes." She paused. "And that's saying something because I have a genius for a brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, at least we got one pairing out of the way, the others…not so much, not yet. The next chapter has some funnier/crazier things going on; the only hint that I can give you is something that has to do with dinner and showers…muahahahahaha. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


	16. The End

**Some News...**

So for the end of One Of The Guys, what happens with each pairing is:

Carphanie - Basically Stephanie confesses to Carlos that she has feeling for him and he basically freaks out about it and starts freaking out and saying that he knew that she was into him, even though she didn't admit it. (The way that I figured the Carphanie pairing would really go.

Jameo - I was going to have it where Jo basically gives James a dinner date from hell, but he realizes that she wasn't being herself and demands to know what is going on, and she feels bad and tells him the truth. For a few days they don't really talk to each other and then James finally figures out why she was so upset and apologizes to her for it.

Lella - Logan is jealous (of course) of Rhuben and Dak, which is exactly what Rhuben wanted. But he turns the tables on her, knowing that she was fake dating Dak, because he knew her so well he could tell that she wasn't into him in the slightest. (IE she didn't show any of the signs that he recognized when she's into someone) and confesses his feelings for her as well as Rhuben confessing her feelings for him.

Kiley - Kendall gets overly jealous of WayneWayne and Riley together, although he can't tell that she's doing it on purpose to make him jealous. But Riley gets annoyed of having to fake date WayneWayne and is the only one to blow the plan by going over to Kendall, kissing him, and confessing to everything that Jo and the other girls had planned. Then Kendall tells her that he likes her because of the fact that she can hang out with the guys and chill and then be girls whenever she wants to.

Wamille - What happens there is that she is stuck in the guys' locker room after a game of hockey (since she's still masquerading as 'Cam') and accidentally sees all of the guys naked, which causes her to flip out and reveal that she is in fact Camille. Then through teasing circumstances, she and WayneWayne admit their feelings for each other.

...

..

.

**There ya go! :D So, long story short, I've gotten ideas for the rest of the **_Boys and Girls _**series to start them up again. It'll be four stories long, but they're all standalones from each other, so they're not directly connected other than being in the same series. The next one that's coming up is **_Any Kind Of Guy _**which is a story from the boys point of view. Then the next story goes back to the girls and then back to the guys again. I don't know how long it'll be until it's up, but it'll be a while. Thanks guys!**

**Cheers,  
><strong>

**-Riles**


End file.
